Someone Somewhere
by MiserableRose
Summary: Scourge has been ordered from his dad to kill Rosy. The one who started it all. But when he runs into her at the mall will the plan even follow through. Or will he fall in love with Rosy all over agian. Will Rosy even let this happen after all that he has done to her. Scourosy love story. Rated M for strong cursing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/Archie characters.

Chapter 1 The beginning.

"Rosy get your lazy ass up! You said we can go to the mall today, and help me pick out clothes for my date with Sonic." She said shaking me back and forth.

I pulled the covers more over my head ignoring Amy.

"Leave me alone I said we will go at three o'clock,"

"Rosy it is 2:30 right now. Get up!" she said pushing me out the bed.

"FINE! I am up! HAPPY!" I said annoyed while showing my sharp teeth.

"Whatever Rosy go get changed,"

She then threw the outfit she picked for me and walked out. I grabbed the clothes and head toward the bathroom upset. I turned on the shower and let my hair out the pony tail. It fell to my waist in curls. I took off my clothes and went in the shower.

x

I hopped out the shower smelling like strawberries and cream. I grabbed my towel off the rack and dried my body. I plugged in the blow drier and flat iron. I blew out my hair, and flatten out my hair to make it look wavy. I turned them off and finally got dressed in the clothes Amy picked for me.

I looked down at myself noticing she picked out a red tank top , a pair of black skinny jeans, black mine jacket, and red converse. Pretty good for a girly hyper girl.

I put on light make- up and left the bathroom. I checked my phone and found nothing so I grabbed my keys from the night stand and left.

"Rosy hurry up." Amy yelled to me.

I came down stairs to see her in a radiant yellow, strapless sun dress with white flats. Her hair curled into a long pony tail and light make up.

"Why do you always make your self look like a barbie doll?" I said walking past her with a smirk.

"It makes me feel beautiful. Anyway are you ready to leave." She said with a bright smile.

"Yeah whatever. Lets just go."

"Ok, have the car keys?"

I pulled them out my pocket and held it in front of my face. She made a annoyed face toward my attitude I've been giving. I smirked and walked toward the car. I opened the door on the drivers side and hopped in.

"Hey Rosy, what do you think I should wear? Or what do you think Sonic will be impressed with? Maybe a sexy dress, a elegant dress, or a normal throw on dress."

"Amy! Shut. Up. One I never met the guy. Two you look good in anything. Three be yourself. I bet he will get weirded out if you try to hard." I said looking really annoyed.

"Your right. I am going to show up in a normal look and act like I threw it on." she said throwing her hands around.

"Ugg, that is not what I meant." I said rolling my eyes the third time today. She is the most annoying twin sister ever.

"Then wha-"

"We will see when we get there!" I said snapping my head at her annoyed.

"Ok ok." she said raising her hands in front of her face." You woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Because I have a sister annoying the hell out of me right now."

"Alright gosh." she then turned her head to look out at the clear blue skys.

Finally she shut up. We drove in silence for the next ten minutes until we got to the Station Square Mall. I parked close to the entrance since I knew we will have a lot of stuff to carry to the car.

"We are here Amy, wake up." I said shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Huh what we are here? We are here yeee!" she unbuckled and rushed out the car .

I unbuckled and headed off to Amy favorite store. Forever 21. I admit the store is good but not my style. Amy ran in and went to the dress area. Me trailing right behind her.

"Eeee Rosy come here!" She said acting like a little girl.

I moved toward her seeing she was holding a hot pink and white dress. The top was a strapless hot pink, and at the bottom was a ruffled pencil skirt down to her knees.

"It looks like something you will where, but it is not for your date scene. Like seriously you taking a walk threw the park and having a homemade picnic. You should try a flowing dress ,with a short jacket , and flats. Not a sexy club dress."

"Hmmm ok, I will send pictures of dresses to you so you can go and get something for yourself." She said nicely.

"Now I don't know why I came," I walked off out the store down the bright, white mall. I looked at stores to see if something interested me. This is so boring. I looked around to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring at me. Those eyes flashed threw my memory. Was that the-. I couldn't finish what I wanted to say and just took off in a sprint.

What the fuck is he doing here. I need to go somewhere far away from him.

I kept running, eyes all on me. I bet I look scared out my mind. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. While I was panting I looked back to see if he was there. I couldn't see him anymore. When I turned back he was standing there. A green hedgehog with tan skin. As my eyes slowly looked up I noticed he was wearing a black fitted T-shirt with pre ripped pants, and black chucks. My eyes finally meet his face. I flinched to see he looked like he was born from hell.

"Long time no see Rosy." he said with a slight hespanic accent.

"What do you want Scourge." I said in a demanding voice.

"Can't I see my girlfriend?" he said with a fake hurt voice.

"Fuck off." I flipped him off and walked past him shoving him in process. I felt a hand around my wrist pulling me back toward him. I looked around to see if anyone was seeing this, but nobody was there. Where did I run to?

"Rosy you know I care for you. Don't be like this." He said rubbing my cheek. I slapped his hand away and pushed him off of me.

"If you cared you wouldn't have used me. You pushed me to the curb, cheat on me, blamed me for everything, beat me, had sex with me then left. If you loved me you would of stayed with me. Not only that you raped me. I am 18 now I am not the same girl 2 years ago." I said with passion and venom in my voice.

"Oh come on Rosy do you really think I wanted to do that." he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Mami you know I love you." he whispered in my ear. I was so pissed he was using me agian. I looked up to see him smirking. I then smiled back. I looked down at my shoes moving closer to him. I looked up to see him still smirking. I smiled a demon smile at him, looking scary as hell. His smirk dropped into a confused look. I then kneed him right in the balls. I smiled when I seen him bent down with a painful look.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH!" I ran out searching for a crowd. Scourge right behind me. I ran faster to the crowd ahead. Scourge wouldn't hurt me there. I hid in the crowd next to Ross. I slid in the store and ran to the changing rooms. I went in one and locked the door behind me. I slid down tp the ground holding my stomach. I tried to catch my breath and not think about what just happened. I felt my phone

vibrate and took it out. It was Amy sending a picture mail of her in a white dress that flows out from the waist hugging her curvy body perfectly, white flats with a white rose at the top, and a small frilly short jacket. The dress stopped at her knees.

Amy: So what do u think Rosy?

Me:It really does look perfectly beautiful on u. Fits u perfectly. I bet Sonic will be going head over heals 4 u. ;)

Amy:Thx Rosy. I did think it fitted me. I will buy it. C U later sis.

I walked out the dressing room. I walked over to pick out new red and black checker skinny jeans. I searched threw the lanes. I finally found them and looked for a matching shirt. I found a black T-shirt with a dripping red rose.

"Perfect," I said admiring the shirt. I walked to the counter and paid. Then walked out.

Scourge P.O.V

I watched Rosy pay for her things and leave. I really want to kill her right now. She should never hit me. EVER! Now I am going to make her pay and break her heart even more. I chuckled darkly and called Brandon my best friend in and outside of the gang.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes I did, and she hit me. Tell Sonic to tell me where Rosy lives our else Amy and Rosy will die. Got It." I spoke evilly.

"Alright buddy anything else?"

"No that will be all,"

I put my phone in my back pocket and leaned on the wall arms crossed. I am going to let that pink bitch pay with no mercy. If my dad want her dead then so be it. We are not together so I don't care for her. I watched her carefully as she walked pass me. Our eyes met before she quickly moving her her jaded green eyes away and went back to talking with Amy agian. Thats right she better be scared.

xx

So was it bad? If it was I will delete it. Next chapter will of course be better and longer. Well good night guys hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someone Somewhere**_

Disclaimer:

I do not own any Sega/Archie characters.

Chapter 2

**"Huh," I said relieved as I threw myself on my bed. I rubbed my forehead and looked to the side. Wow. I havn't seen Scourge in 2 years, and he is back. This is not good. What if he tries to kill me, or rape me, stalk me or? Rosy stop, nothing is going to happen I will be just fine. I sat up and went to my dvd player.**

**"Hmm" I said rubbing my chin. " What shall I pick" I snapped my fingers and ran to the closet and pulled out **_**Women in Black**_**. Yes this will surely scare the shit out of Silver,Blaze, Cream, and Tails. I laid the movie on the counter and ran down stairs. **

**"**_**Rosy!"**_** Amy shrieked.**

**I stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned towards her room.**

**"What!?"**

**"Come Here!"**

**"Why!" I looked up at her room to see her standing there holding the back of her head.**

**"I need you to put clips in my bun so it can sit still."**

**"Ugg fine," I walked up to her and grabbed the clips that was in her right hand. I put them in her hair and left.**

**"Thank you sis, I will be out in 20 minutes."**

**Like I care. I finally went to our kitchen to get the snacks. I looked in the cabinet in the island and got out my secret stash of treats. There was bags of gummy bears of course they are my favorite treat, dark chocolate, m&m's, and gummy worms. I put them on the island and went to the other cabinet. I got out popcorn and popped them, then but them into plastic bowls. 5 in counting. I then put the other candy in separate bowls. I went into the living room and got 4 metal trays and lugged them into my room. I chose the spot by my couch in front of the flat screen t.v. I put them in a 4x4 foot table so I can lay the food on it. I ran down stairs 3 times to get the food and put it on the 4 trays. I finally was done and whipped my head. Ok so my check list where is it. Oh here it is.**

_**Slumber Party List**_

**Rosy=Food/Candy. ■**

**Cream= Blankets and pillows □**

**Blaze= Icecream. □**

**Tails= chips. □**

**Silver= Soda. □**

**Well at least one thing is done.**

**"Rosy come here!"**

**"Ugg," I went across the hallway to her room and slammed open the door.**

**"Wha- woooow," I said amazed**

**Amy was in the outfit I told you about, but it looked way more special. Her hair was in a curly bun with sparkling clips all in it one part fell down curled to her breast. White eye shadow mixed with black mascara. Light cherry lips, and white studs.**

**"Sonic is going to fuck you tonight." I said shaking my head with a smirk.**

**"What, no you know I wouldn't allow that. Why would he-" **

**"Amy! I was joking. By the way you are as red as a tomato." **

**She pretended to wipe her face like it was blush on her cheeks.I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and it was a text from Silver.**

**Silver: Hey girrrl, I am with the girls right now. Tails, cream, and blaze.**

**Me:Tails is a guy. **

**Silver: My bad:P Anyway, we r on our way. I got the coke and pepsi. And they also have everything. B right there n 10. Love ya bye. **

**Rosy: Err k... bye**

**"Who was that?" Amy said walking up behind me.**

**"Who else talks like a girl on text or act like a gangster?"**

**"Silver, I hate when he does that he seems gay. Blaze should of picked a man not a pussy. Hah get it pussy as in pussy cat." She laughed.**

**"You should also stop acting like you are funny when you are not," I said laughing. Amy gave the (-_-) face and went down stairs. I followed after her. She grabbed her keys and purse getting ready to leave. She turned around and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.**

"Good luck Amy, don't be a bitch." I whispered.

She pulled away and said thank you then left. Oh wait.

"Amy wait!" she turned around with a questioned look. " Don't forget your condoms!" I yelled. She blushed and turned back around to leave. Once she left the street another car came into my drive way with loud music. When the door opened I had to cover my ears.

"Silver turn it off! NOW!" Blaze yelled.

"Yeah Silver it is hurting our ears!" Tails and Cream yelled.

"I am jeesh!"

When the music finally turned off we all unplugged our ears. I was soon crushed in a 5 people hug. Wait five. When they pulled away I seen Maria R. the Hedgehog.

"Maria!" I said jumping up and down.

"Rosy, long time no see." She said smiling brightly.

"Well welcome to our slumber party, come in everyone." I said walking in the house.

"Hey umm Rosy... where is the stuff. It is in the living room right?" Cream asked

"No we are going to my room, I picked out a special movie too." I said devilish.

"Hey Silver" I heard Blaze said. "Why won't you and Tails get the stuff out the car."

"No Blaze. You and the rest of the women in thiz house go get it. We the man, go do that women work." Silver said in a gangster voice.

I shuck my head and face palmed my self.

"Silverrrrr." I looked to see Blaze with a fire ball in her hands.

"Okay sweetie I will go get it." Silver said on his knees shielding himself. He ran out to go get the stuff.

Umm... I will get the bowls and spoons." Cream and Maria said.

"I guess we will go to your room then. Lets go." Tails said to Blaze and me. We said ok and went up stairs to my room. When we got up the stairs, I ran to my room and quickly put the movie in. I then picked my spot where I was going to sit, which was on my bed.

"We got the stuff," Silver said coming into the room carrying the sleeping bags, pillows, and drinks with his telekinesis. Tails followed behind with the keys and icecream in

his hands.

"Great just put it down on the trays, Maria is bringing the bowls and stuff."

"Soooo... what movie are we watching?" Silver said sitting on the floor and leaning on my couch.

"You will see, be patient."

"Blaze why are you sitting way over there?" Silver said raising his left eyebrow.

"Because Silver, you are a jerk."

"Come on baby don't be like this. Come over and sit next to your daddy." He then leaned over to Blaze and licked her ear. "Do you like that baby?" Silver said slyly.

"Eww! Silverrrrr!" She moved away from him as fast as she can.

Silvers ears went back and just looked down disappointed.

"Aww Silver cheer up." I said rubbing his head.

"Ok lets start the movie." Maria said walking into my room with the cups, bowls, spoons, and all that stuff.

"Great." I said clapping my hands together. I moved my way over to the T.V and turned it on.

"What the hell Amy, you know when we said, pick a awesome movie, we didn't mean this!" Tails said.

"Sorry just thought we needed to get out of the "Disney movies". Plus it is not that scary. You guys are a bunch of pussies sometimes." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I could deal with it play the movie." Tails said.

I shrugged and started the movie.

_**1 hour later**_

I looked around to see every couple together, Maria on her phone talking to what I think is Shadow. Blaze holding Silver in her lap. Tails holding Cream in her lap. And me, holding my pillow. I sighed and put down my 5 bag of gummy bears. I got up and quietly went to the door. I needed a breather. I went out to my porch and sat down on the 3 step. I looked up at the sky. My memory went back to today at the mall. Scourge, what is he doing back in Station Square. I put my head in my hands. I breathed out roughly. God this head ache is killing me.

"Maybe I should g for a walk." I got up and stuffed my hands in my jeans and started to walk around the neighbourhood.

"Rosy..."

I picked my head up and quickly turned around in fighting stance.

"Who is there?" I said looking around panicked. Maybe it was Scourge. No that can't be him. He would of just pulled me into a ally. I heard a chuckle.

"Still the same as ever"

I put my hands down. I had gone limb. Shit.

"Scour- Scourge is that you?"

"Now how did you know" He walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a plain black T, black jean shorts, and black converse. His arms was folded.

I straitened my self back up.

"What the hell do you want." I spitted out at him. I got pinned to the wall by my neck. My eyes looked up scared. Scourge was right in front of my face.

"Do NOT think that you can talk to me like that. I am not afraid to hit girls." He said with his accent on full blast. Even though his hands wasn't wrapped tightly around my neck I could still couldn't breathe well.

"Of course you are not. You hit me all tho-"

"Shut up Rosy I don't have time for your bull shit. You forget tha-"

"Did you just punch me in my mouth." He had never done that to me before. He he just punched me. Tears started to form in my eyes. I sniffed. Blood going down my face.

"Yea so what. Is the little Rosy going to cry about it?"

"You punched me..." I looked up at Scourge my eyes watering, but I didn't care. I lifted up my arm and punched him in the nose. Well I thought I did. Scourge had grabbed my arm.

"You need to work, on your punches." Scourge laughed. I blushed and looked down.

I then was tossed to the ground. I landed on my back.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I rubbed my back. Still looking at Scourge.

"And you need to work on you balance. I thought you was better than this Rosy."

I got up and walked to Scourge. I put my hands on his cheeks. He raised a eye brow.

"I missed you so much Scourge."I said slyly. He smirked putting his hands on my hips. He is such a asshole. I bent my knee up into his balls. His eyes shot opened.

"You bitch" he said smirking. He got up quickly and tried to do a upper cut. I quickly i did a back flip and kicked him in the face. I landed on my feet perfectly and once again got i fighting position.

"Scourge, I know you are holding back. You are way stron-"

"You are right, I was." He pulled me up by the hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Scourge let go!" I then grabbed his hands and used all the power I had to flip myself on to his back. He let go of my hair since his arms was not double jointed.

"Gah. Rosy have you been in ballet classes out something?" He said trying to get me off of him. It was like I was riding a bull.

"YeeeeHaaaaaa!" I said while holding his shirt and having one arm in the air.

" Rosy this isn't a game! Get off of me.!" Scourge yelled. He then stretched his back catching me off guard making me fall on my butt. I rubbed me butt making sure I was all right. I then got punched to the ground. When I looked up I seen Scourge had a bloody nose and a few bruises.

" I am not going easy on you Rosy." Scourge towered over me. Putting me in a hold where I can not move at all.

"Fuck you Scourge,"

"I will fuck myself too," He smirked. I rolled my eyes struggling under him.

"Uhgh I give up." I said dropping my head on the floor.

Scourges grip got tighter, showing me he wasn't falling for it. My eyes went around the ally way. I squinted my eyes. Shit I could barely see anything. It was pitch black out here.

"I didn't want to do this to you Rosy, but you leave me no choice." I panicked. I just had to walk outside and meet up with this asshole. Why does he have to be such a fucking phyco.

Tears started falling down my eyes. My breathing started getting shaky. My body soon joined. I was shacking like crazy. Scourge looked up at me stopping what he was doing. His eyes showed confused.

"Are you okay?" He said softly while raising a eye brow.

"O-O-Of- Co- Cou-Course." I said throwing a in a fake, weak smile.

His eyes said they didn't believe me. He looked down. It looked like he was debating on something. He then slowly let go of my arms and got off of me. I got up and looked at him confused.

"Why did you let me go?" I said confused but happy at the same time.

"Rose, just go. But if you run into me agian, I will kill you." He looked up at me, his eyes hardening. I got up and walked over to him. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek before running back home. I guess my excuse when I get home was that I tripped on a crack and landed in a trash can. Wait did he say. I slowed down and started walking. He was going to kill me!? I stopped completely. I could hear nothing but foot steps behind me. My world was all black. When I turned around I seen Scourge standing there. Everything else was black around him. He looked at me and walked the other way. What is up with him. I wanted to go ask, but something told to walk away. So I did.

Finally. I was so confused on what to right. Untill I read SonamyLuver182's new story. It gave me a push to right mine. I can't wait to make the new chapter.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Somewhere

Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. The app I am using to write this story is confusing. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer :I do not own any Sega/Archie characters.

_**Chapter 3: Faith**_

Scourge P.O.V

_Slap!_

**"You worthless piece of shit! I didn't raise you to have mercy on people!"** My "dad" yelled.

I looked up at me "dad". I was sitting on one knee. I was trying to hold in my temper to fucking strangle him. If I did attack the old man I will get my ass kicked by his security guards. I am strong, but I can not take down six body builders. One day maybe I will be the one to kill my dad. After what he did to us in the past. I can never forgive him. My eyes narrowed thinking of what happened. I looked down thinking. My head started to throb. It hurt to think about her. I had lost my memory of her mostly, but I never forgot what he did to us before she died. I had lost my memory from someone throwing me out a burning house. I seen her burn along with every thing else. Fucking Bastard killed my only hope.

_**Slap**_

"Scourge, pay the fuck attention to what I am saying!"

Fucking asshole.

"Yes sir, the next time I see that pink bitch I will make her pay." But do I really want to? What are you thinking Scourge, of course I do! She was the one who started it all. She made me suffer again. I should of never trusted is why I was the one to pick the job. She is the one who needed to pay.

"You better, or else I wont let you live next time. You have 2-3 months to get her to love you again then kill her. And if you fall in love with her. We will kill you both. You are dismissed". Fucking bitch. You are dismissed. He isn't a fucking King.

I got up and walked threw the 9 foot double doors. When I got out I immediately punch the wall. Leaving a huge dint in the wall. I pulled my fist out the wall thinking and walked to my room. I sat at my computer desk. I took out my phone. I unlocked it and went to my contacts. I scrolled threw my contacts. My eyes stopped on I havn't used in a while.

Rosy 551-298-4765.

My thumb hovered over her contact. Should I call her? Does it even still work? Will she even pick-up? Does she still-have my contact?

I shook my head, throwing my phone on my bed. I got up and walked to my bathroom. Maybe I should go to the club. I turned on the shower, and went to the closet to pick out my outfit. I picked out my dark green muscle shirt, a black hoodie that I will roll up to my elbows, black jean shorts, dark green Chucks, a spike wrist band, and 2 chains on the top of my shorts to my pocket. I quickly grabbed them and went to the bathroom. I took of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

15 minutes later.

I got out the shower and dried my self off. I put on my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror thinking I looked sexy enough to get some. I smirked and brushed threw my hair. I left the bathroom. I got my phone and called Brandon.

"What's up bro"

"Head to the club on Tropicana. I need some alcohol tonight."

"Alright, but doesn't that club closes in like 4 hours?"

"Who cares man, I just want to drink."

"Something up with ya Scourge?"

"I will tell you when we get there. So are you going?" I heard him get off his bed and yawn.

"Sure why not. Be at my house in 30 minutes." he then hung up. I threw my phone on my bed. I guess I can think about how

to win Rosy again. I laid down on my black sized king bed. My eyes scanned my room. I looked at my book shelf. My eyes stopped on a picture taken 3 years ago. It was of m

Rosy and I. I was holding her around the waist kissing her on the cheek. Rosy was slightly bent back one leg bent up while stretching her arm towards the camera making a peace sign with her fingers. I looked away. That was the picture when me and Rosy finally became a couple. I sat up and got off my bed. I walked over toward the picture. I reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the picture. I took the picture out the picture frame. I ripped it up into tiny little peices. I went over to window and opened it. I then threw the pieces out the window, letting the wind take it. I looked up at the full moon. I sighed and closed the window. I am such a idiot. I could of killed her already. Why would I let her go? I shook my head. No time for stupid questions. Rosy will die by my own hands. Stupid little pink bitch. I walked out my room to the kitchen. Grabbed my keys off the table and left to pick up Brandon

xxxx

We walked in with our swagger. Getting looks from all the sluts and whores. I winked at all of them. Making them faint in the process. These girls are too easy. I made my way toward the bar.

"Hey give me a Samual Adams Triple Bock." I said to the bar tender.

"Sure thing man" He went of to make my drink.

"Woah, strong drink." He then sat down "Now that we are at bar, in the club. I believe you said you will tell me what is wrong with you." I looked around. Hopping there was something to get me out of this. Huh... nothing. Well he would need to know sooner or later.

"It is Rosy... I found her, but I was a chicken and let her go." I mumbled.

"Oh..." He looked away from me." Um... I guess... never mind."

My eyes went up to him curiously. "What was you going to say?"

"Never mind..." His eyes went somewhere else and stopped. I turned around to look where he was looking at. It was my x girlfriend Fiona. I turned back around not wanting her to notice me. I grabbed my drink and took a sip of it letting it burn in my thought. I breathed out. What is she doing here. The last thing I wanted was to see another one of my X's. I got up leaving my drink practically untouched. I guess I was just here to get some. I popped my collar getting ready to get some tonight. I smoothed my hair back and started walking toward the ladies. When they noticed I was coming they stopped to look at me with lust in their eyes. I smirked at them.

"How are you girls doing." I said with my accent on full blast. They all stared at me like a bunch of no brained blond girls.(no offence to those who are blond.) I looked at them. I then softly held one of the sexy girls chins making her look at me. She giggled.

"Nothing until I saw you." she said slyly. Like I havn't heard that before. I smirked anyway and ask her to dance with me. She gladly said yes and pulled me on the dance for. I held her hips moving slowly while kissing her neck. She moaned when I found her spot. She turned around and dropped low, while slowly grinding her butt on my crouch. I moaned in pleasure. I looked at the girls around me. Their eyes filled with lust. I chuckled. These girls are always to easy.

Rosy P.O.V

I laid in my bed, happily dreaming about gummy bears. I was eating their little heads off. Mmm I love when I dream about food

"Rosy, get your lazy ass up!" I heard someone say.

Ugh! It is a mutha' fuckin' Saturday. I laid there un moving.

"Rosy get up," she said again. I think it was Blaze.

This stupid bitch knows how much I like to sleep on Saturdays, what is so fuckin' important?

"What the FUCK, Do you God damn want!?" I shouted at her, my eyes narrowed.

"Rosy, we need to go apply for college today." she said with her hands on her hips.

_FUCK_! I forgot.

"Ugh whatever. I want to sleep." I said dropping my head back in my pillow.

"Rosy this is serious get up," she said softly. Ugh. I lifted my head out my pillow.

I swung my legs to one side of the bed. I scratched my head. I need to wash my hair.

"Glad you finally decided on the right thing." Blaze said before walking out the room. I went to my closet and got black skinny jeans, a blood on the dance floor shirt, and red converse. Ugh I dont want to take a shower. Why did I need to go to college? I don't need it . I sighed deeply. Then a determination came over me. I am going to become a pediatrician and I am going to prove them wrong. I am not a stupid pink bitch. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I can do this.

_xxxxxx_

"Woah. This school is classy." I said whistling after.

"I know." Blaze said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Did Amy come home last night?" I said getting out the car.

"She came home at like 5 o'clock." Blaze said locking the car door.

I knew it. I smirked.

"I told her to bring condoms."I said shacking my head."And what was you doing up at 5 o 'clock?... On a Saturday?" I said tilting my head.

"I am early riser." she said quickly.

I stopped in front of her, my hands on my hips.

"Blaze, really." I said raising my eyebrow."You love to sleep as much as I do on Saturday. What's up?" I said crossing my arms.

"Rosy it's nothing. Now lets go..." Blaze quickly moved passed me to the front doors. I followed behind her. Eyeing her suspiciously. My gaze soon was around the school. Marble floor. Six stories high. Glass ceiling. This place just screams fancy. We walked up the stairs.

"Blaze I am tired" I said on the 4 staircase. "My legs are burning"

"Rosy!" Blaze snapped. "Shut the fuck up!" She harshly whispered. Woah back up. Blaze just cussed

, for no reason. What is up with her today? I looked at Blaze noticing her glassy eyes. Why is she like this? I sighed softly. I need to talk to her later. We soon reached our room for the interview.

We looked at each other, both nodding at each other before walking in. We seen a aquamarine rug, black walls, pictures of his family, posters, vases, and in the back of the room in the center a black desk. There sat a black coyote with blue aquamarine eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a loosely fitted jacket, black fitted skinny jeans, and black converse. He looks laid back. He looked up to us. Oh God. The pressure now finally gets to me? I smiled shyly. He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. We moved slowly to the chairs and took a seat.

"Hi. I am sure you know but I am Mr. Thong." He said in a cold raspy voice. Is this guy awesome or what!. I smiled. Blaze and I introduced ourself to him. He nodded leaning back in his chair.

"Here." He threw us papers. Blaze made a annoyed look. I looked at the papers. Is this all you need to do to get in college? Woah, what? This is a test!? My eyes looked back and forth from the Mr. Thong and the test.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to take days to take. Who gives you a million question test one a interview?" I said raising a eyebrow. I looked at Blaze noticing she looked agitated.

"You have three days to finish it. Bring me it back, I grade it see if you get in as simple as that." He then pointed towards the door. I got up and left . Well I take it back. He is not awesome. I looked at Blaze. She looked like something was under her skin. I sighed. No way is she driving. I walked down the stairs. I looked back at Blaze she looked misty eyed. Is she about to cry? I shook my head. There is something wrong with her. We walked out the college.

"Blaze..."

"Yes" she looked up softly.

"Give me your keys. I am driving." I held out my hand. She didnt protest. She quickly gave the keys to me.

I opened my door and unlocked hers. I drove for 15 minutes in silence. When we got to a stop light I looked at Blaze. She was looking up at the sky.

"Hey Blaze... what's wrong wit-"

"Nothing." she said quickly. I sighed.

"Blaze tell me what it fuckin' is or else I am making a 180 straight to the hospital." I started to drive again.

"Rosy don't tell anyone but I have..." She whispered the rest in my ear.

I backed up looking at her. My eyes filling up with tears.

"Wha-what? You ha-have...

xxxxxx

_**I hope you liked it. It was something new I did. Even though I havnt done much. Please give me a disease for Blaze. There was so much I could of chose from. But I was like fuck it cliff hanger. Scourge and Rosy will run into eachother in the next chapter. Make sure to review for her disease. Thanks for reading.**_

_**~×MiserableRose×~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Someone Somewhere**_

**Hey guys. I am glad you liked the last chapter. It means a lot since I am a noob at this. Shout out to sonamyluver182. My favourite author. Go read her stories if you haunt. Hers are better than mine. Anyway chapter 5 may take a while to update. I am having a hard time with my grades and have to make up missing work. And the diseases I picked ...**

**Disclaimer: I not own any Sega/Archie characters. Only Brandon and more characters in the later chapters.**

**Enjoy**

_**Chapter 4 : Let the flames begin.**_

_**Rosy's P.O.V**_

**"Rosy... I-I... sorry I didn't tell you..." Blaze looked down ashamed. Tears was flowing down my cheeks. I quickly drove the car to the side of the rode. I turned off the car and jumped unto Blaze hugging her tightly.**

**"H-how long has it been...?" I struggled out like my tongue was too big for my mouth.**

**"I knew for 2 weeks. I had it for 3 months though..." **

**"Can we fix this!?" I said yelling between my cries of sorrow.**

**Blaze shrugged. She pulled me off of her. Looking at me with watery eyes.**

**"It is cancer Rosy..." She looked away at the sky." But, they said they can try to get rid of it since it is early." I looked at her sniffing. I looked at the road. I then started the car up again. I seen a black S.U.V pass by. Wasn't that Scourge car? I slipped in getting right behind him, getting hunks by the cars behind me. I rolled my eyes. Like they never done it before. I put on one of Blaze's hats and sunglasses. **

**I smirked. Time for a little fun. **

**"Hey Blaze, lets spy on Scourge." I glance at her. Her head flew up looking at me like a mutant three head monster.**

**"WHAT!?." she sounded more mad than surprised."Rosy... he broke your heart. Are you serious.? What if he hurts us?" I laughed. Funny shit. Last time I remember I was kicking his ass.**

**"Blaze I have my pocket knife. I can just cut his balls off if he does." Blaze gave me a crazy look. I am glad she is back to norm-**

_**Got a montser in my pants,**_

_**And if I ever get the chance,**_

_**Gonna cram it down your throat,**_

_**Watch you gasp for air and choke**_

_**.I'm gonna jizz all in you're face!**_

_**I'm gonna wreck this fuckin' place!**_

_**Pull my hair,**_

_**Smash the chair,**_

_**Break the bed**_

_**,And give me head!**_

_**Scream For My IceCream,**_

_**Tell me all you're dirty dreams.**_

_**Scream For My IceCream**_

_**,Show me what's you're fantas-**_

I finished dancing once Blaze gave me the (-_-) face.

"Yellow?" I said happily. My eyes was still glued on Scourge's car.

"Hi butter fingers. How did the interview go?" I rolled my eyes. Silver.

"He gave us a fuckin' million page test! I thought he was laid back."

"Well if he was laid back. He wouldn't grade a million page test right?"

"... No fuckin' duh Silver," Blaze's attention soon turned toward me. " I got your girl friend, want to talk to her?" I glance at Blaze. Her face was pissed. Can someone say El Oh El? Huh... I love teasing Blaze.

"My baby is with you? Well then put that bitch on the phone." I rolled my eyes. Silver is so lucky Blaze can not hear. I gave the phone to her. I put all my attention back on Scourge. He turned into a abandoned ware-house. What the fuck? I turned left, slowly following after him. I seen Scourge look at me from the mirror. I slouched into the seat. Shit shit shit SHIT! He is going to fucking know it is me! What to do? What to do? Ah ha. I turned my car on the next corner. I sighed in relief.

"Uh... Rosy where are we?" Blaze said looking around. She handed me back my phone.

"Damn it" I yelled. Blaze winced at my out burst. "Lets park the car someone safe." I looked around. If I can find somewhere safe. Blaze sighed shaking her head.

"You always drag me into your problems" I sighed. Is curiosity so bad? I parked the car in a open area by a park near by. We got out the car and ran across the street. We then ran to the warehouse. We slowly opened the door. Holy fuck. It is like buff men heaven. I looked at Blaze. She was looking away. Aww Blaze trying not to look at guys for her future "husband". I walked in, Blaze gave me a quizzical look. I only smiled waving her over to follow. She did. I wonder can she also feel this adrenaline? I crouched down a little bit behind some huge boxes. I took a look in the box. Woah. Guns? Sweet. Scourge has a fucking cool job. I looked back at Blaze making sure she was all right. She had a unsure look. I felt guilty until she smiled. I knew she could feel it. We ran into a stranded hallway. I gave Blaze one of my pocket knifes I had. She looked at it then to me raising a eyebrow.

"You don't want to know" I whisper. She shrugged and held it tightly prepared to use it when she needed to. We walked down the hall ways, slidding along the walls. Thank God I didn't wear heels today. I moved fluently down the hall way past everyone who walked down. This is so easy.

Pit pat pit pat

We froze. We hid behind a corner. Wow this is so awesome. The guy walked by, not noticing us. We moved down the white hallway, Until I stopped. My ears twitched when I heard voices in the distance. I walked toward the sound. Time to pick up some good shit. I saw that there was boxes by the door. I ran swiftly past the door. Catching a glimpse of a green hedgehog.

"So... Scourge" Bingo, exactly what I wanted" Your dad wants Rosy to fall in love with you again?" What? I narrowed my eyes. I moved closer.

"Yup, and then kill her by my own hands," Holy shit. My eyes opened up realizing this is a gang hang out. I looked at Blaze , she looked worried. I moved my head signaling for us to leave. We got up and ran as fast as we can toward the exit without getting in trouble. He wants me to fall in love with him again...ju-just to kill me!? My eyes narrowed. What if I kill him first? No Rosy don't think that way. I shook my head. We ran Blaze in front of me. She put the knife in her pocket. What is she doing. She turned around and grabbed my hand and fling me in front. She turned around running back wards. I looked at what she was doing. She closed her eyes and then shot them open. She flinged fire balls out her hands. What the fuck. I noticed people yelling to follow Blaze knew there was people following us. She turned back around. She gave me my pocket knife so I had two just in case. I flipped them open. I was running feeling the breeze across my face. I felt like this was me.

"Rosy run faster!" Blaze yelled. I picked up my pace. Who knew my legs can carry me this fast. Wait. Why did I even want to come here? How did they even know we was here? I looked around. Shit. Security Cameras.

"Blaze take out the security cameras while I get the people a head. I soon heard things getting blasted to pieces behind me. I ran to the croud. God please forgive me. I flinged my 6 inch pocket knifes around. I was like a wild fire jumping from people to people. So much fiery and rage. Most of all hurt. Blood was all around me. Screams and cries to have mercy. _Never have mercy for the ones who wants to hurt you._ My eyes narrowed. I learned those words from someone close to me. My body began to get out my control, and before I knew it I actually _killing _people. What the fuck is wrong with me. I didn't want to kill I wanted to injure them long enough so we can leave. But, why do I feel happy about it? I smirked. My body feeling power as I went threw the croud as if I was sucking up their energy. I soon seen the exit. I sighed in relief. We ran out. People stared at us. I put my pocket knife back in my pockets. I looked back. The warehouse was burning down. Goodbye Scourge... I wiped away a tear, before running to the car. We hopped in sweating and panting. Blaze looked at me with the (-_-) face. I smiled shyly turning the car on. I drove off at a fast pace. I looked back slightly again. Smoke clouds filling the air. Shit what have I done?

XXXX

We both ran into my house panting. Blaze and I leaned on the door sliding down it. I looked up noticing our friends was staring at us. I thought they left. Damn it. I breathed out roughly.

"What the fuck happened to you two!?" Silver yelled. Blaze and I exchanged glances.

"Well what happened was that I seen Scourge, and followed him. Blaze was of course with me." They gave worried looks knowing this will end bad. I sighed and kept going" I followed him to this abandoned warehouse. When I went in the warehouse it looked legit, and I was like, Scourge has a pretty good job. Then we went down a hallway acting like spies. Well then... I heard voices. So I went to check it out." I closed my eyes." They was saying that Scourge's dad wanting me to fall in love with Scourge and then he kills me. So that was the time me and Blaze figured out we don't belong here. This was a gang hangout. So we ran. Blaze heard something behind us and put up a fire wall stopping them. Then handed me back my pocket knife

I shouted to her take out the security camera's and I take out the people in front of us. And I injured them. But then I heard have mercy and I remembered this quote someone always said to me. Dont have mercy on the people who wants to hurt you. Then I started t-to" I looked at Blaze wanting her to finish. The others had terrified expressions, but at the same time amused.

Blaze sighed" There was tons of people in front of us. So Rosy then went by like lighting bolts. People was dropping all around me. They was dead people. I seen Rosy smirking... it looked like it wasn't even her. She had this aura around her. Black and pink. It was freaky." I looked down ashamed. I was about to cry. Then everyone came shouting if I was alright. I was shocked . I _killed _people. How can they hug me?

"Oh my sweet little sister. How could they think of killing someone so innocent?" Amy said smashing me in her breast. Ok is she deaf I KILLED people.

she backed away and so did everyone else. They stared at me. Cream spoke up.

"Rosy, yes you killed people but for protection. There is a difference. I am not saying killing is a good thing though. But THEY wanted to kill YOU." She said softly. I wish that was all. But I felt happy doing it. I got up off the floor and walked to my room. I laid on my I thought. I am going to Hell.

_**Scourges P.O.V**_

I stood outside of the warehouse. Fire fighters, police cars, news reporters, and ambulance trucks. I watched as they said most people who died was slit across the neck with a knife. They also asked me a few questions. Good thing they thought I was not apart of the people in the warehouse.

"I can't believe Rosy did this..." Brandon said. I looked at Brandon. We was one of the few people who made it out unharmed.

"I know. I heard foot steps down the hall and then one minute later there is a fucking fire" I said coldly. She took them down like ants. How could she of done that? Innocent little Rosy, a murderer? Didn't make since. Bradon tapped on my shoulder. I looked at him. He signaled for us to leave. We slipped out the croud. I walked to my car I am so damn happy that it was out of the way of the fire. I got in with Brandon. We drove away from the croud of people. I bet Rosy and Blaze won't get in trouble. They will have no idea what caused the fire, and well...Rosy id just tk damn innocent. Until now. I looked down.I drove to Brandon's house and dropped him off.

"Get some sleep tonight bro."

"I will." We then exchanged handshakes and departed.

I drove down the dark streets. A few sources of light the biggest one was the moon. I soon got to my house. I parked the car outside my house. I unbuckled and locked the car once I was outside. I walked to my house unlocking the door. I threw my keys on the coffee table. I felt my phone vibrate.

I picked it up without checking the caller I.D.

"What the fuck happened down there?" Oh it is him.

"Rosy and Blaze is what happened, Blaze set the fires and Rosy killed." I said calmly.

"Woah, why would Rosy and Blaze do that? I doesn't make since." Sonic said.

"What ever. That place is filled with low life fuck-ups. They didn't deserve to live."

"Well... where are we going to go now?" I rolled my eyes. This little fuck wasn't even in the gang.

"Who cares where I am going, just let me God damn sleep!" I then hung up the phone. Annoying little bastard. What does Amy see in him. I got up and walked to my room. I was thinking about Rosy again. God damn why is she always in my head now and days? I needed answers.I think I will pay Rosy a little visit.

I got up and ran to her house in 5 seconds. I chuckled. Her bedroom lights was off.

I jumped up to the window. Making a slight noise. I slowly opened her window.

_**Rosy's P.O.V**_

I heard a slight noise outside my window. I then heard a squeak. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I went to my window. I slowly opened it.

"Holy Shit!" I jumped back quickly. I looked at the window. Scourge went into my room. I backed up. Good thing I didn't bother changing my pants. Scourge walked closer to me. I backed up into the wall. Crap what to do now.

"Get the fuck away from me." I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Rosy... I won't hurt you." he said standing in front of me. I looked into his eyes. They looked pale, but he wasn't telling the truth.

"Says the one who wants to kill me!" I shouted at him. His looked changed from confused to angry. He walked toward me our bodies inches apart.

"Who told you that?" Scourge said darkly. I looked into his eyes. They was angry and hard. I looked away.

"I heard you say it,"

"Rosy it's not like I want to."

"Bull shit." I then slapped him. Making him back away. He looked at me like I didn't hurt. He then chuckled and he pushed me unto the bed with his super speed. he wrapped his hands around my wrists.

"Try to escape Rosy." He stared at me. Just stared at me like he was bord. I began to get really mad. I struggled beneath him. There was no way out.. So I gathered up as much spit and mucus in my mouth and spit it all over his face. He backed up angry. Giving me enough free time to move from under him. I never wanted to do this. I pulled out my pocket knifes. Blood still on them from earlier. My eyes was narrowed at him. Scourge looked at me, actually kind of scared. I bet he knows what I did.

"If you know what I can do, then you should leave,"

"Rosy, what happened to you? You are not the same..." I shook my head not wanting to hear it. "If you want to kill me go ahead,"

He stood there waiting for me to attack. I lowered my eyes. How can I kill him? Or why can't I kill him? Maybe because I still...care for him.I lowered my weapons down. Looking defeated.

"I would kill you Scourge, but I can't. It is hard to kill someone you care about. Even after all the horrible things they have done to you." I said plainly. I looked up. Scourge let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"I give you a chance to get rid of me and you say you still care. See Rosy, you are still weak around me." he then disappeared infront of me. I stood there. He is right. I don't do anything to really hurt him. It was always him either letting me go, or him making me feel weak then he leaves.

I am so pathetic. I threw my blades across the room. They went straight into the wall. Almost completely in it. I closed my eyes.

_"Rosy, lets be friends forever" someone said_

_"Ok Scourge, lets always have each other's back." I said smiling._

I opened my eyes. What happened to us? My head became misty, thought and memories flooding back in. I soon began to get dizzy. Soon everything went black. Only one question in my head. What have I become?

XxxxxxxxX

_**Well how was it? I decided to make this a adventure/romance story. It just came to my mind if Rosy was this person who liked to kill, and Scourge was something else. But, I not saying what Scourge is though. Let me know should I make it a dream or real. I am really confused on what I did, and I don't know if it will disappoint some of you guys. **_

_**Songs listened to**_

_**~Decode "Paramore"**_

_**~ Let the flames begin "Paramore"**_

_**Songs used**_

_**~Scream for my icecream "Blood on the Dance floor"(botdf)**_

_**~×MiserableRose×~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Someone Somewhere**_

_**Sorry for not updating my story in a long time. Things got a little tough. Well I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/ Archie characters. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

X X X X

_**Rosy P.O.V**_

_**Chapter 5: Another death, another chance...**_

I sat at our green kitchen table doing my 'interview' packet. I can't believe I havn't started on it yet. And, it is due tomorrow! I haven't been able to get my mind off of what happened two days ago. The feeling of having power. It felt really awesome. I wanted to feel it again, and THAT'S what bother me. I didn't want to kill anyone for my enjoyment. I didn't want to kill at all.

"Huh... and here I go thinking about it again" I looked at my packet. Maybe I should take a break. Yeah, I think I deserve one. I have been working on it for the last 3-4 hours. I got up and walked up stairs.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. Well, this is boring. I wonder what Scourge is doing though? I bet he is rubbing a bank or killing some random person he doesn't like. Ugh, why do I even care for him. He has done nothing but wrong to me. I looked at my ceiling. Maybe, just maybe, he still cares about me. I looked down. Hahah, Rosalinda Rose what was you thinking? That he would still care about little old me? Pfft, all that man cares about is sex and money.

I got off my bed, and got a jacket. I know the last time I took a walk I saw Scourge, but this time I am actually hoping to see him. Just in case better bring these babies. I grabbed my pocket knifes and walked out the room.

X

I walked down the fifth block. Listening to the new Blood on the Dance Floor's new song.

_**Hey I'm Jay, I'm gay**_

_**The crazy violent faggot with aids**_

_**Well that's what other people say**_

_**Then it must be true**_

_**Cause all the things**_

_**That are that bad**_

_**Are the things I do**_

_**If I get into a fight**_

_**Fuck what they have to say**_

_**That I wouldn't wake up a different life**_

I love that part. I continue dancing like a freak on the sidewalk. Now this is fun. I soon bump into a person in front of me. I backed up regaining my balance. I took out one of my earphones and glared at the person in front of me. He was a dark brown fox, that was wearing blue jean shorts, a black T- top, and black converse. His eyes was yellow with a red tint around them. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the fuck! Couldn't you see me dancing!?" I yelled at him.

"Well maybe if you wasn't dancing on the sidewalk I wouldn't of bumped into you sweet heart" He slurred out. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms. Aww Fuck! He is drunk. Leave it to me again to go take a walk at night and fucking get in trouble again.

"Just get out my way," I demanded. He chuckled. He moved toward me rubbing my cheek slighlty.

I scowled. Who the fuck does this man think he is?

"Maybe, you can repay me for what you done?"He whispered in my ear. I was soon flinged in to a dark ally way. Well. This guy is just asking for a death wish. He slammed me into a wall and licked my neck. I growled, anger building up inside of me. He felt this, and looked up. He then smirked.

"Am I not doing it right?" I smelled the alcohol in his breath. I became even more furious. I roughly pushed him to the ground. Me towering over him. His eyes showed amusement. Probably because he never raped a girl who fought back. I folded my arms over my chest.

" Your not as weak as you look." He said eyeing me up and down. I shot him a glare, making his eyes a little worried. It was my time to smirk.

"So you only hunt the weak? Hurting people for your own pleasure? How sadistic. " I laughed a evil laugh. I slammed him into the wall breaking a few of his ribs. He screamed out in agony. I laughed again.

"No one can hear you" I whispered. I pulled out one of my pocket knifes. I looked at him. Evil taking over me. His eyes showed fear. It made me want to laugh how weak he is. Now I can finally get what I want.

"You fucked with the wrong person," I then brought my knife up to his neck. "Any last words?"

"Please, have mercy. I am sorry" He cried out.

I growled at his words.

"You was about to rape me with out having mercy. Me thinking of the torture everyday, afraid of being touched. Well I am doing you a favor and ending your life, so you wont have to fell the pain." I then slit his neck. The pressure splashing blood everywhere. Most of it on me. I let go of his body. Having it drop limb on the ground. His head almost detached from his body. I took out my lighter and burned his body. Setting the whole area on fire. I walked out not carrying who died. This was what came with my cold hearted self.

X

I walked down the streets. People starring at me because of how much blood is on my body. My cold expression saying don't ask.

"Another murder I see." I quickly turned around. Facing Scourge. Well I was right, I would find him. I smirked.

"Yeah. And?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Wow, so heartless. You know you just killed about 20 people back there?" I yawned. I thought he would be more fun?

"I killed because he tried to rape me. I burnt his body, and I guess I killed more that I thought." I then looked away. My eyes looked at him. He is smirking!? He chuckled.

"I like you this way" he said. My face got warm and I can feel me blushing. Good thing I was looking away.

"Yay right, you don't like anyone but yourself. " I shot back at him. He walked up to me.

"There are exceptions,"I looked in his eyes. I then smiled at him.

"What ever Scourge. I will believe it when I see it." I began to walk away. Before I heard him say the words I never thought he will say.

" Rosy, can we start all over?" I looked at him with the 'are you serious' expression. Wait... oh no he don't. He is trying to kill me. But my plan works too. I could kill him before he kills me. Perfect. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, show me that you changed. " I then walked away.

X

I walked back in my house. Amy sitting on the couch watching _The Real House Wives._

"How can that happen? She is a bitch!" Amy screamed at the T.V.

She was in her pajamas. A pink tank top, blue short shorts, and pink socks. Her hair falling down in curls. She then noticed me walking threw the door. I smiled at her. Her eyes then opened wide. She turned down the T.V, eyes still on me. What is she staring at? I looked down. My clothes stained red. Oh shit. I looked up smiling shyly.

"Rosy... what happened?" she asked slightly scared.

Make something up! Make something up! I got it.

"Some kids decided it was fun to throw water balloons filled with red velvet cake mix at me. So I told the kids parents, and they got in trouble." I looked to the side and mumbled"rotten kids"

"But Rosy?" Oh no, here it comes. "You don't smell like red velvet..." she then sniffed" Y- you smell like... bl- blood" she then backed away. I was hurt by this action. My own sister was scared of me.

"A guy tried to rape me..." Her facial expressions quickly changed, she was now very angry.

WHAT! WHERE IS HE?! I WILL KILL HIM!" she said demanding. I chuckled. She couldn't kill...well that's what people thought about me. I then chuckled.

"No worries, I already did that." Amy looked at me. Confused. Till realization hit her. She opened her mouth, but I stopped her.

"Yes, I killed him. He deserved it anyway," Amy looked shocked and turned back up the T.V. She was trying not to look at me I guess. Hell, I wouldn't look at me either. I walked up the stairs, and went to my room. I turned on the T.V and flicked threw the T.V channels. One caught my attention. I turned up the T.V.

"_Another murder. Detectives says that the marks on the burnt, dead body, is apparently the same as the marks on the bodies that died in the warehouse." _

Interesting. The marks was still there. I should be more careful if I ever do this again.

_"They also think it is a girl. She wasn't to careful and left behind some D.N.A. And a pink strand of hair. They are interrogating every pink haired girl in the city. We will soon figure out who the murderer is. This city just got interesting. Sara Patrick signing off"_

I turned off the T.V. If they find me, it is not like I will get in trouble right? I was protecting myself. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I just have to cause trouble where ever I go. My phone vibrated. I unlocked it and looked at my notifications. My eyes widened. Why is Scourge texting me?

**Scourge: Hey...um is this Rosy?**

**Wow. He still has my number? Shocker. Well I better text back just in case...**

**Me: Yeah, what do u want?**

**Scourge: Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow :D**

**Hmmm... this can really help me with my plan. I chuckled. **

**Me: I don't c y not^^**

**Scourge: Great~! So I pick you up?**

**Nice try, let you drive me somewhere far away, so you can kill me. I can drive my damn self!**

**Me: No, I don't trust u that much (-_-)**

**Scourge: Sorry u.u. So we meet somewhere then?**

**Was he actually sad at that? I wonder if he was...**

**Me: Yeah, we will decide tomorrow. Anyway I gtg 2 bed. Buh bye, sleep tight^^**

**Ugh, that was a little too nice.**

**Scourge: Bye can't wait for tomorrow ;)**

**You know what they say. Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer. And, that is exactly what I am planning to do. Funny, we are both after each other. We won't to both kill one another. Weird how things work out like that. I guess we have the same plan then, and I am just branching off of his. But, what if I fall in love with him again. I know we have problems, but can we put that aside? Huh... even after everything I am still falling for him, and that will only make it harder to kill him. My mind went back to later today. My eyes widened. Shit shit shit! My packet! I ran to the kitchen table and began working on it. Great. I need to pull a all nighter.**

**X X X X**

_A quick chapter. I hope it was good enough. This was sort of a filler chap. But did you notice? They are slowely working things out. Next chapter is there friend day. Maybe some more murder. I dont know we will see._

_**Artist listened to:**_

_Breaking Benjamin_

_Blood on the Dance floor_

_Eyes set to Kill_

_Asking Alexandria_

_Hatsune Miku_

_Paramore_

_Evanescent_

_Angel Beats songs_

_Bless the Fall_

_**Songs used:**_

_Blood on the Dance Floor" I refuse to sink ( fuck the fame)_

**~×MiserableRose×~**

**Together for ever, never apart. Maybe from distance, but not from the heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Someone Somewhere**_

**Each chapter will take a while. My Wifi is down so I need to figure out a way to update it every time. Anyway enjoy the story^^**

_**Disclaimer**_:** I do not own any Sega/Archie characters. **

_**Chapter 6: Friend Day**_

_**Rosy's P.O.V**_

_**Me:**_ So... where do u want 2 go?

I hope he wants to go somewhere fun. I cant believe he is even trying to be friends with me.

_**Scourge**_: Hmmm...

What type answer is that?

_**Scourge**_: I want to go to a Amusement Park~! :3

Scourge and a amusement park? He is going to scare the kids away! But I liked the idea any way.

_**Me: **_O.O You and a Amusement Park!? That doesn't make since. But, I have to say, I like the idea^^^

_**Me**_:^^*

Stupid phone. Wait? Does he want to go to Magic Mountain, Disneyland, or Knots Berry Farm?

_**Me**_: Where would you like to go though? :/

_**Scourge**_: Uh... Knots Berry Farm^^ I never been there cx

He seems happy. I am kind of glad though. He is never really happy.

_**Me**_: Sounds good to me^^ It is 10:00 a.m. so lets meet there at 11:30 a.m. k?

_**Scourge**_: Sounds great^^. Bye

I put my phone under my pillow, and got out of bed. I stretched and walked to my closet. Ugh, I don't want to do this anymore. I am still so sleepy. I grabbed a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a green fitted tank top, and a black jacket. I walked over to my shoes and got my usual pair of black converse. I lazily walked to my bathroom and opened the door. I threw my clothes on the bathroom counter.

xxxxxxxx

I got out the shower. I reached for my towel and dried myself off. I looked at myself In the mirror. Yeah I don't really need to do my hair. I put on my outfit for the day. I soon put on deodorant, brushed my teeth, put on lotion, and washed my face. I examined myself in the mirror and thought it was the perfect thing to wear to a amusement park. I walked out my room, to the living room. Amy was sitting there eating cereal. She looked up and smiled. I sat on the couch. I checked my phone, It was 10:45 and knots berry farm is about 35 minutes away. I should get going.

"Rosy where are you going?" Amy asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I am going to Knots Berry Farm with Scourge." I heard her spoon drop.

"What! Rosy, do you have a death wish?!" She said while jumping out of her seat.

I smirked.

"I know what I'm doing, No need to worry" I said while waving my hand in front of my face. "Anyway I have to go, buh bye Amy~!" I quickly got my keys and ran to my car, and drove off.

x

I pulled into the parking lot. Wow there is a lot of people here. My eyes narrowed. Where is a damn parking space. My eyes landing on a single empty space. I quickly went to the open parking space. I soon got my bag to carry my lotion, deodorant, water, the usual things you need to carry for amusement parks. I walked to the entrance, waiting for Scourge. I sighed, noticing it was not a good day to wear black. I looked up at the clear blue sky, and the beaming sun. I put my hand on my forehead noticing I was starting to sweat. I blushed, good thing I decided to wear a jacket. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head toward the person who tapped my shoulder.

"Did I keep you waiting?" He said smirking. Ugh, I do not miss that smirk. I smiled.

"Not really. "

"Good, so who's paying for the tickets?" I narrowed my eyes.

"This isn't a date, so pay for your own damn ticket." I looked away and started walking to the booths at the front entrance.

I heard Scourge chuckle.

Scourge and I payed for our tickets and walked threw the front entrance to the amusement park.. There was a huge open area. What caught my eye was a huge roller coaster, I believe it was called the _Silver Bullet_. But, I cant see the title that well, so I am not sure. I looked up to see peoples legs dangling in the air as they was riding the roller coaster. I jumped up and down.

"Scourge, lets go to that one first!" I yelled pointing at the roller coaster. He looked at it and smiled.

"I like how you think, lets go." We walked past the line to the area where people who payed extra gets on first ( I forgot what it was called^^)

The guy looked at us. His eyes sort off showed fear. Was it because of Scourge and his scary ass, or was it because my hair was pink and it looked like I could fight? I don't know, but it was a fun feeling. We showed him our ticket and he led us up the flight of stairs. I moved toward Scourge. I know we are not on a date, but these stairs are like 30ft up in the air. When we finished walking up the flight of stairs, I seen people taking their seat. We walked past the people straight to the roller coaster seats. We went to take a seat, we put the seat belts over us, so it was a X shape. Soon the red bars came down. Once everyone was strapped the ground suddenly disappeared. I looked down. My eyes wide open. Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Are you scared?" I looked over at Scourge. Nodding my head up and down. He chuckled.

"Don't worry I am here with you." I quickly looked away, blushing. That stupid comment shouldn't even make me blush. I squeezed the red bar.

"Asshole" I mumbled. I heard him laugh.

I soon heard something move and looked up. My heart started to beat 100 times per minute. Oh god, I might have a heart attack. When we went up, I looked down. Woah. I forgot my feet are dangling. The wind soon crashed on my face. I opened my eyes. It is like I'm in fast and furious.

"YAAAAAAHOOOO!" I screamed lifting my hands above my head. I looked over to Scourge to see him sitting, not effected by it at all. I narrowed my eyes. He could at least look like he is having fun. I looked down. Woah, where over water, what if a kid flings out into that. That would be hilarious. I soon felt my guts in my stomach going up into my chest. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. We soon went into circles about 5 times. Oh my God, I'm going to puke. My heads spinning. We went up one more time and went down started slowing down till we completely stopped. We was still side words though. I looked down and noticed the ground was below us. Wow, my eyes are playing tricks on me. I un buckled and stepped out, immediately stumbling. I straightened my self out. I walked over to the area where you put you loose items in like a drunk person. I reached and got my stuff, but soon dropped it on the ground.

"Fuck" I mumbled.

"Need help there?" I looked up and seen three Scourge's. My vision is so fucked up right now. Scourge reached down and grabbed all my stuff. He soon handed me my bag.

"Thank you, Scourge," I looked around to see girls admiring him. I scowled. Can't they see he is with me? Wait what?

"Rosy, come on." Scourge helped me up. I got up and soon tripped over my own to feet right into his arms. My eyes widened and began blushing. How embarrassing.

"Your so clumsy." Scourge said shacking his head while smiling. I pushed him away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I heard laughs from people around me. Scourge grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs.

"Maybe we should start out with small roller coasters. Because you seem like a girl that just got wasted" Scourge said.

I snatched my hand away.

"Hmph, I can walk my damn self, and I am not use to roller coasters," I walked past him shoving him in the shoulder. I soon stopped 1 yard away from him and looked back. He was still standing there. Wow, I never noticed. Scourge actually kind of looks sexy today. He was wearing loose fitted pants, a dark green fitted shirt that is showing of his muscles, black shades sitting on the top of his head, and green and black chucks. Also a bike chain attached to his wallet from his pants, and spike bracelets. His hair roughly combed back.

"Are you checking me out?" Scourge said raising a eye brow. My eyes widened and the I began to blush. I looked away.

"No, I just never noticed what you was wearing." I mumbled

"So you was checking me out?" He smirked and walked up to me. I turned around and looked back.

"Who cares, jeesh" I soon walked down the path to the food court. I held my stomach, I knew I should of ate breakfast. Scourge walked by the side of me, still smirking.

"Asshole" I said.

"Ha, is that my new nickname?" Scourge laughed. My ears perked up. Did he just laugh. Hehe, it sounded nice.

"Yup, if you haven't noticed I always called you asshole even before we was dating." I said smiling.

Scourge looked a me.

"I never noticed," It then fell into a awkward silence.

"I am hungry, lets go to the food court." I looked at him. This is how we was most likely when we was a couple. Ugh, no Rosy you are only doing this because you want to kill him later. But, that didn't sound like a good idea anymore... I looked down slightly disappointed.

"Alright" Scourge then looked at me, concern in his eyes,"Hey are you okay?" Scourge said rubbing my back. Goose bumps soon formed. I smiled

"Yeah, just thinking,"

"Ah, so your thinking about me," He then smiled his world famous smile. I moved his hand off my back and turned away. He laughed.

"No worries Rose, every girl thinks about me," The fuck. I hit him on the shoulder. Ugh, he is such a asshole!

"I wasn't thinking about you! I was thinking about what food should I eat!" I snapped back at him. He folded his arms and raised a eye brow. I ignored it and walked faster toward the food court. One more smart mouth comment, and I'll murder his ass.

"Deniiialll~!" I heard Scourge say. My fist tightened. I spun on my heel and gave a death glare. This made Scourge sweat drop.

"Not every girl likes you, and if they do they shouldn't. Because in the end you would just get your heart broken." This earned some stares from near by people. Scourge laughed, finding my temper amusing.

"Your right they shouldn't, but they still do." I scowled. Fuck this shit, I don't care if kid's are here.

"Yeah, those are the whores and sluts who wake up after getting fucked to find the bed fucking empty. But, I bet you don't give a shit to all those girls who thought they had a mutha' fuckin' chance. You only care about your self and that fuckin' dick of yours getting pussy." I heard gasp of discuss. And disapproving glares from me to Scourge. I sighed.

"Well if my dad wasn't a asshole maybe I would be different. " Scourge said simply. Ugh, now I see why I want to kill his ass.

"My mom wasn't a good person either. But look at me. I not some sex addict. You choose to do what you do, and even when we was together you always tried to get into my pants." I walked closer to him. Now that Scourge heard that he looks like he is from Hell again. I smirked and so did he. I looked up to Scourge. Damn I could still kick his ass and he is about a foot taller than me.

"So, your still stuck on our past relationship? Figures." I growled. More people gathered around. All I wanted to do was get some fucking food! But, he always needs to open his big mouth and talk shit.

"This could of all been avoided if you would of stop bugging me." I looked up in Scourge's ice blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes noticing a tint of red. The fuck.

"So, you want ro fight?" People gave each other worried stares. I got into fighting stance. People began to whisper things like. What is she thinking, she can't possible take on him. She is a fragile looking girl, is she serious. I growled, these people always under estimate me.

I ran to Scourge. I sent a left hook for a illusion, then sent a right hook right afterword. I struck him in the nose. He stumbled back. He straighten himself out quickly. He soon punched me in my gut. I bent over, fuck that shit hurt.

"Still weak." Scourge laughed.

"You know what I can do, and you still decide to call me weak?" Scourge shrugged.

"Your weak to me" He soon tried to kick me. But, I slid under his leg. Getting up behind him. I kneed him in his back. I then kicked him to the ground. Scourge cursed. He got up and ran somewhere. Surprise, I got punched in the back. Then in the face and stomach. I fell to the ground. I seen a drop of blood on the ground.

"Fuck," I got up. And, cleaned myself off. I soon got pushed back down. My eyes narrowed. I looked for Scourge. Somehow my vision slowed down. I got up and dodged his attack. I then ran to him and kicked him in the face, as my leg was coming down I slammed it on the top of his head. I then kneed him in the face as he was coming down and gave him a round house kick to his side, making him fall to the ground.

"Like I said, I am not the same girl 2 years ago" I heard more whispers. "Doesn't she have pink hair?" " She seems capable of killing someone, just look at what she did." I smiled. Scourge looked up. His look said pissed. He ran giving multiple punches in the gut. I soon grabbed his fist. And jump up, I flipped over him and let go of his hands and kicked him in the back, then still in the air flipped and landed on my feet. Scourge was about 5 yards away from me. I looked at my stomach, a few cuts and bruises. My shirt was ripped and was slightly covered in blood. I was soon punched into a wall, a hand on my neck. I gasped, he caught , e off guard. I couldn't do anything in this position. I had no choice. I moved my arms to one of my pocket and pulled out both of my pocket knives. People gasped and some screamed "She's the one! She's the one!"

"Oh, shut up you useless people!" Scourge said. He looked back to see police man guns aimed at us. Scourge let go of my neck.

"As much as I dislike you right now, I won't let you go to jail." I smiled.

"Put your hands up!" The commander yelled. "Or else we will shot!" People still was screaming and some people was watching with amusement. I laughed, and so did Scourge.

"Go ahead." We both said.

"Fire!" Gun shots went our way. I shielded myself. But even after a minute I wasn't dead. I un shielded myself. I seen bullets going right into my skin. But no pain. The same with Scourge. What the fuck, am I not human? The shooting stopped. They most of ran out of bullets. I smirked folding my arms and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Wha- what are you?" I picked the bullets out my skin. I held them in my hands. my blood all over me. I then dropped them to the ground. I heard people began throwing up. I would throw up too if I seen that.

"So, I guess your the same as me," Scourge gave me a welcoming smile. I looked up confused.

"I'll repeat this again, what are you!" The commander yelled.

Scourge glared at him, he then walked toward the officers. I stayed behind eyeing everyone carefully. The commander held his gun while shaking it at Scourge. Scourge quickly threw the gun to me, and I catched it. I looked for my bag which was luckily by me. I picked up my bag and put the gun in. This could come in handy.

"Don't ask me that stupid question." Scourge said, He then ran to me. I soon was picked up bridal style, and Scourge ran to his car and put me in the passengers seat. He then got into the drivers seat and drove off.

"What the fuck! What about my car?!" Scourge kept his eyes on the road driving at full speed.

"At my house, I thought you would do something stupid so I had someone drive it to my house." My body temperature boiled.

"SOME STRANGER IS DRIVING MY CAR! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONGE WITH YOU!" Scourge rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"I was being smart, do you want to drive away from the police with them secretly following right to your house. No? Well then stop complaining, your car is safe."

I didn't even answer, but I guess he is right. I would be stupid enough to drive straight to my house. I sighed

"Whatever..." I looked at my arms. Gasp, my wounds are healed. What the fuck. Scourge looked over. He chuckled.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Your shocked at how fast you heal, it's cute." I blushed, and looked out the window. So it is true, I do bring trouble wherever I go. Wait, why was I not hurt back there? And, why is did Scourge think it's cute that I am shocked by my fast healing. I moved my eyes toward him. He glanced at me. My eyes quickly shot back toward the window.

"Your wondering what you are?" I looked at him. A shocked expression on my face.

"How did you know?"

"Well your easy to read unlike most girls,"

"Oh... so... what am I?" I asked curiously.

"Your a new born demon, just like me, but I found out 5 years ago. So is your sister, but it will take awhile with her since she is so innocent. You havn't noticed but you took tons of peoples souls already which makes you way more powerful than most newborns." He said that like it was no big deal.

"... tell me your joking?"

"Unfortunately, I am not..."

"... I always wanted powers when I was a kid, but not this type of power." Scourge chuckled.

"Trust me, I wasn't to happy either." Scourge was now parking into his garage. I looked at my phone. 1:23 pm. Damn how long was this. I soon got out the car. I waited by the garage door to the house. Scourge walked up and unlocked the door. I walked in. This feels awkward being in Scourge's house. I fell onto his black couch. I looked around. A black 48 by 48 inch flat screen t.v on his wall, black and red vases, a glass table stand, tan carpet, plants by his door, and a brown rug under the T.V stand and a flight of stairs. The rest of the house I can't see.

"Nice place you got here." I said still looking around.

"Thanks, "Scourge half way yelled from the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I have water, orange juice, grape juice, tropical punch, coke, sprite, and mountain due."

He knows how to treat his guest.

"I'll take Mountain Due," I sat up and sat on the right side of the couch. Woah, I never noticed that love seat before. Maybe I should sit in that. But, Scourge may want to sit in that seat. What ever. I quickly moved to the seat and made myself comfortable. Scourge came out and looked at me, he then rolled his eyes. He handed me my glass cup filled with my favorite soda, I took a sip.

"You seem calm knowing your a demon and all." Scourge said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I guess I don't really mind. It's kinda cool, even though I wanted to be a angel, but I guess it's still awesome~!" I said happily. I then yawned. And put my soda on the table.

"Tired?" Scourge asked also putting his cup down.

"Kind of,"

"Come with me," Scourge then got up and picked me up bridal style. He walked up 2 flights of stairs to a guess room. He put me in the dark red king sized bed. He then said sleep tight and left. I closed my eyes. Wow, I'm a demon. That was unexpected. Explains why I've been wanting to go on a killing spree lately. I wonder how life would be now that I know. I yawned and fell into a deep slumber.

X

**And, the plot thickens. So are you surprised? Did you like the chapter? Do you like Scourge and Rosy's relationship right now? They are in a house by them selves :3. Anyway, please review. This chapter may also be posted with chapter 7, but no promises though^^ And, I am really sorry for the long wait. I just didn't have enough motion to continue. But I hate when people don't update their chapters a lot, so I decided to write it. Anyway, good night \(^-^)/ **

_Songs Listened to:_

_**Shadows: By Linzy Stirling. **_

_**~×MiserableRose×~ **_

_**I don't need a perfect relationship, I just need someone who won't give me up.**_


	7. Chapter 7 part 1 (Part two will be out

_**Someone, Somewhere.**_

**Hello^^ So I decided to make this a fun little chapter. It has been too serious. Who wants the main couple to fight every chapter? I don't. So I won't have them fight, maybe have a fun debate. Anyway, enjoy :P And, I am planning on making this chapter way longer. Also I am sorry this is taking so long to update.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any Sega/ Archie characters. Enjoy. (~^-^)~**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**On the run.**_

I moved my legs around. Gosh, this bed is so soft. I feel like I died and went to heaven. But I am dead and I can't go to heaven. That thought is a little disturbing. I threw the sheets off my body. I opened my eyes. It's so dark in here. I got up and opened the window. The sun beams shining threw the window. It's still bright outside? I looked around the room for my phone. I then sighed. Ugh, it is still in the car. That is way too far away. I walked to the dresser. Maybe, I can find some clothes in here. I pulled on the handle and opened it. Perfect! I grabbed a baggy purple shirt. I then went to the other one and found shorts that could be tied around your waste. I smiled. I wonder who's clothes are these? Oh well. I skipped to the bathroom. I took off my bloody clothes and threw them on the counter. I then put on the clothes I found. I let down my hair. I put the ponytail holder on my wrist. I turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on my face. Aww, refreshing. I shook my head flinging the water everywhere. I opened the bathroom door and left the room. I walked down the black carpeted stairs. I sniffed the air. Mmmmm, I know that smell from anywhere. I followed the smell straight to the kitchen. I opened my eyes. Momamia, this looks so delicious.

"Ah, your are awake." Scourge said turning around, while still cooking scrambled eggs." Are you hungry?" I looked up from the food on the table to him.

"Of course I'm hungry, when am I not hungry?" I said with my hands on my hips. Scourge chuckled.

"Your right, you are ALWAAAYS hungry. That's why you can never get in shape." Scourge said smirking.

"Who says that to a girl? And, I have you know. I do exercise, remember I can kick your ass." I reached for a bacon. Scourge looked at me swatted my hand away.

"You think your going to eat before you actually eat? If you do you'll not have room for seconds. And Fyi a lot of guys say that to girls. Where have you been?"

"Ugh, whatever. Just hurry up and cook the damn food."

"Pushy, with that attitude, you minus well not get any. I'll just call up Brandon, and ask him does he want any." He then turned off the stove and grabbed his phone. My eyes opened. He's serious?!

"No! I am sorry, let me eat your delicious food!" I begged.

"Flattery will get you no wher- oh hey bro!"

"Scourge, don't invite him over!" I started walking toward him.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering-"

"Scourge!" He then put his hand on my face, keeping me away from him.

"If you would like to join us for breakfast?" I tugged his arm off of me. He then started walking away. I followed. I am not letting him get away.

"No, whoever you are say no!" I then ran in front of Scourge. I starting jumping to grab his phone. Scourge walk in the other direction. I kept jumping to grab his phone. Ugh, his stupid fucking height!

"Oh who is with me?... It's Rosy... yeah she is with me.. so do yo- so- do- ROSY STOP FUCKING JUMPING! OR ELSE I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY FOOD!" I stopped embarrassed. I ran to the couch and barried my head in the cushions.

"*sigh* So, as I was saying, do you won't to come?... That's great... see ya in 10... bye bro" Scourge then hung up the phone. I felt his eyes on me.

"You are really fucking annoying sometimes..." I lifted my head up.

"And, your a asshole." I heard him chuckle.

"Anything original? " I blushed again.

"You probably have warts on you cock," I said grabbing a pillow and resting my head on it,

"And your vagina is filled with diseases. " I threw the pillow at him.

"You secretly have sex with all guys," I said smirking.

"And, you want to have sex with all guys, but you can only have sex with your sister." I looked at Scourge shocked. I stood up and walked toward him.

"You like to have sex with dogs!"

"You have go to be kidding me? At least I don't like to have sex with horses,"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me." My blood boiled. I then reached for a pillow and hit him in the face with it. He stumbled back. He looked up at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed a pillow and hit me hard in the legs. I fell on the couch throwing my pillow to the other side of the room. Scourge towered over me. I scooted back as far as I can go.

"Where can little Rose go now?" I looked up. I got you right where I want you. I then kicked his legs. He stumbled forward. When he looked up our faces was inches apart. I blushed, and looked away. Okay that plan back fired. Scourge smiled and put his hand under my chin moving it, so it could face his. He leaned in and so did I. I was about 2 inches away from kissing him.

"Am I interrupting something?" I snapped out of it and flew far away from Scourge. Scourge looked at his friend annoyed.

"What do you think?" Scourge said. Eeeek! What was I thinking?! Remember Rosy, he is still trying to kill you, but what if he was serious when he said he doesn't want to? No Rosy, bad girl, he still will kill you. I sighed. This isn't fair.

"Sorry, jeesh. I wouldn't expect for you two to be so close." The guy said.

"No worries, it's not a big deal," I said smiling. Scourge looked at me. I made the what the fuck are you looking at face.

Scourge stood up.

"Brandon, this is Rosy my X. Rosy this is Brandon, my what I call, brother."

"Hi" I said happily.

"Heeelllooo~! You are way more beautiful than what Scourge described you as." I laughed. He is so cute.

"Oh, what did Scourge say?" Brandon smiled. Scourge rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"He said she was the most beautiful girl he has ever saw. And that her skin was so smooth like a baby's bottom. Her eyes ar-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Scourge yelled from the kitchen. I looked down blushing. He really thinks that way about me?

"No no no, tell me more," I said.

"Rosy, do you want to eat? Yes, you say? Then shut you God damn mouth!" I flinched at his tone. Maybe I am going a little too far. I pouted. I looked up at Brandon. I smiled at his laid back outfit.

A green muscle shirt, black green shorts, and dark green converse, with black shoe laces. His fur was dark red with black tattoos all over his arms. He has five quills and some part falling down in front of his face ( Like Sonic's brother Manic^^) Some black highlights in his hair too. His eyes are pure black, which is so fucking awesome.

"You like what I'm wearing?" Brandon asked sitting on the left side of the couch. I nodded.

"Yup, you have a laid back look. And those tattoos what are they?" I sat on the right side of the couch.

"Oh, well you see this one?" He pointed to the one on his right arm. I nodded.

"It is a dragon getting attacked by snakes all around it. The snakes are trying to kill the dragon, so they can eat it. The dragon is blowing fire fire in the air. Making a skeleton in the sky. He soon realize he is also going to die from the poisonous bites. Pretty cool, right?"

"That is really cool, I would of never think of that." I said wide eyes staring at his arm.

"Haha, they was shocked when I thought of it. They said it was revolutionary. " He laughed.

"El oh el, what about that one?" I said pointing to his left arm.

"Oh, this is of skulls on fire, and scorpio's crawling out of its eyes."

"You have a amazing imagination, " He is so cool.

"Nah, I got this idea from Scourge. Have you noticed his tattoo on his left arm. That's pretty cool." I chuckled.

"Okay breakfast is ready~!" Scourge yelled from the kitchen. I smiled and ran to the kitchen, Brandon right behind me. When I walked in it was like everything was served from a sweet paradise. My mouth watered and my eyes was glowing with delight. Scourge dramatically turned around and moved his hand over the food.

"Today we will have omelets with bacon, cheese, and onions. Waffle's stacked high with homemade strawberry syrup, I blended apples that made apple juice, that also still has pieces of apples to make the drink soft. Perfectly crisp bacon to fill every desires. And of course perfectly cut banana's, apples, oranges, strawberries, and some grapes in a nicely tossed fruit bowl. Please enjoy your selves." He then bowed like a butler and took a seat. I smiled at him.

"This all looks so good! Thank you Scourge, I forgot how a homemade breakfast even looks like." I grabbed a plate and put everything on the table on it, but I grabbed a bowl for the fruits. I poured me some apple juice and took a seat. I grabbed the fork laid in the center of the table and took a bite of the omelet. My eyes widened in pure delight.

"Oh my God, it is like I just went from heaven and back. This is so so so so so Sooo SOOOO Delicious~!"

"Yeah bro, I didn't even know you could cook like this. Have you been secretly taking cooking classes?"

"Glad you like it. And, no. I just picked up some stuff going on my missions. To be honest I just winged this." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I took another bite then another and another. Mmmm so good.

X X

I threw my fork on the empty plate, oh God. That was fulfilling. I shouldn't of ate three plates full. I laid back in the chair with my hands now on my basketball stomach.

"Oh, so your finally done?" Brandon said leaning on the table. I nodded. I then let out a huge burp. I opened my eyes and covered my mouth blushing.

"Excuse me," I mumbled threw my hands.

"I always admired a girl who can eat like a man, and then burp like a man." Brandon said laughing. I blushed harder. He is just too cute.

"Thanks... I guess," Scourge then cleared his throat.

"Rosy, may you call your friends over to my house. And I mean all the friends you wouldn't want to leave behind. I have something very important to tell you all." I gave him a confused look.

"Okay, but where is your car keys so I can get my bag." He threw me the keys . I got up and walked to the garage door. I opened the door. I walked into a smell of clean laundry. Huuuuuh. I love this smell. I walked over past my car which was still in perfect shape. Thank goodness. I opened his car door on the passengers side. I got my bag and closed the door. I locked the car door and went back inside. I walked to the kitchen. Brandon and Scourge looked up at me. I blushed knowing all eyes were on me. I sat down awkwardly at the table. I searched threw my bag for the phone. I finally found it and pulled it out. I called Amy first.

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

"_Hello, Rosy. ROSY! Where have you been? You had me worried sick. It has been one whole day since I last saw you."_

"Amy, it's okay. I am at Scourge's house... No I didn't sleep with him, are you crazy?... I got myself into a little trouble and Scourge saved my life... Ugh, whatever... just listen to me for a second... Finally, Scourge wants me to tell the my friends that I don't want to leave behind to come to his house... I don't know why? I doubt it's a trap... whatever just come. I'll text you the address." I then hung up the phone. I then called the others. Which was also a pain. I was finally done and threw my phone back into my bag.

"That was awkward..." Brandon and Scourge said at the same time. I laughed.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel." Scourge looked at me, his eyes then widened.

"Rosy, where did you get those clothes?" I sweat dropped and looked to the side.

"I didn't want to still be in the clothes I was in so I looked threw the dresser. And I found this." I then shyly smiled.

"Shit, now I have to wash the sheets. And you could of asked instead of just taking them."

"Well, I thought you would notice a long time ago." I said defending myself.

"I am sorry I dont always look at girls bodies the first glance. I rather look at their face,"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" I said slamming my hands on the table while standing up.

"No, but it seems like you are," He said doing the same action. We glared at each other.

"Wow, you guys act like a old married couple" Brandon said smiling and holding the back of his neck. I looked at him. My eyes softened. I soon got what he meant and moved away from Scourge while blushing.

"Shut up" Scourge said annoyed.

"Well, ask anyone. You two probably made the perfect couple back in the olden days."

"It was only two years ago. It wasn't that far back. Plus we always fought like this. Does that really sound like the perfect couple?" Scourge said.

"What ever floats your boat Scourge. Anyway what are you exactly going to say to Rosy's friends?" Brandon asked getting serious.

"When they come you will find out." Scourge said

"Well I can't wait to hear. It most be important to get my friends involved. " I said laying my head on the table.

"It's important. And all of them has to give a honest answer, so they won't regret it."

"I wonder what your up to Scourge," I said looking up at him. He looked at me.

"It is all for your protection, " I looked away. I hate how he is so sweet sometimes.

"Well I can't wait to find out," Brandon said clapping his hands together." Anyway, I have to go do number two," I laughed.

"What is number two?" Scourge said. Oh my God. Who doesn't know?

"It means I have to go take a shit. Now before I poop in my pants, I'll be going." He then ran to the guest bathroom. I looked at Scourge and he shook his head. I laughed again.

"I like your friend, he reminds me of my best friend Silver." Scourge looked up.

"So, I need to meet another one? That's just great." Scourge said smiling. I smiled too.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask. How are your friends like. It sounded like you called 15 times. Is there that much?"

"Well let me count. There is Amy, Blaze, Cream, Maria, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, now Sonic since Amy is of course bringing him along, Rouge, and Tikal. It use to be Cosmo but she moved back to her home planet. So there is one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ELVEVEN friends that I really care about, and all of them are dating but Tikal."

"I see, then we would need more than I got." Scourge said whispering under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I said curiously.

KnocKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock.

"Those are your friends?" Scourge said annoyed.

"Yup," I said proudly. Scourge then got up and opened the door. He was soon pushed into the wall by Knuckles and Rouge.

"Where is Rosy?!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge gave Scourge her world famous bitch glare. I cleared my throat.

"I am over here guys." I said laughing. They both looked at me. They went out side yelling it's safe. All my friends soon went in the house. Scourge looked at me annoyed, while straightening out his clothes. I smiled and nodded my head. These are my amazing friends.

Amy ran up to me squeezing me into her breast...once again. I looked at the bag in her hand. I pushed her slightly back, not trying to send off a rude aura.

"See I am in perfect condition. You didn't need to worry." I smiled. Amy jumped onto the couch. Throwing the bag in my hands.

"Quickly go change, and come back down. You have 7-10 minutes." I gave her a annoyed look. I got up and walked to the guess bathroom. I seen Brandon walking down. I was about to open the guest bathroom door, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," I looked at him and opened the door slowly. As soon as there was a little space between the wall and the door my eyes immediately began to water.

"I told you." Brandon laughed. I shut the door quickly coughing in disgust.

"Why you little, why didn't you tell me a second time. That is the most fuel smell ever." I then hit him with my bag.

"Hey hey hey, I warned you the first time. Don't blame me." He then ran away. I followed him still hitting him with my bag. My friends stared at us.

"You two seem friendly," Scourge said leaning on the stair case. I looked up.

"He left a fuckin' stink bomb in the bathroom!" I said defending myself. I heard Brandon laugh. I narrowed my eyes toward him.

"Bastard" Scourge laughed.

"At least I'm not the only one who has a bad word as a nickname." I glared between the both of them.

"Hmph, bastard and asshole move out my way." I said annoyed. Scourge and Brandon did. They was still laughing though. I looked at my friends to see them slightly disappointed. I smiled and winked at them. They smiled back. I ran up the stairs to the other guest bathroom. I walked into the room I slept in and headed toward the bathroom. I took off the baggy clothes and threw them in the dirty clothes. I changed into what Amy picked out for me.

**Amy picked out a black T-shirt with a red bleeding rose, black and red checkered skinny jeans, and my red converse. She also added in Asking Alexandria, Blood on The Dance Floor, Bless The Fall, and Black Veil Brides band wrist bands. My rose necklace. And my three chains that I attached to the top of my pants to my pants pocket. **

**I combed my hair straight and let my side bangs cover half of my face, I put the red rose clip on the other side of my head pinning some of my hair back. I put on mascara and put in my contacts that outlined my eyes in red. I finally put on nude lip stick. **

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on deodorant and left. I walked down the stairs. Wow it is really silent. Everyone seems on ease. I walked in and sat on the floor by Silver and Blaze.

"Ooooo, I like your emo style~!" Brandon said." You know, I have always been attracted to emo girls." Brandon said winking at me.

"Oh, stop it you" I said blushing slightly. Scourge cleared his throught again. But, more annoyed. Is he jealous? That would be funny if he was.

"So I brought you all here today to tell you something very important." I turned to Scourge." First, If some of you haven't senced it." He looked at Shadow and Blaze" Rosy, Amy, Brandon, and I are demons." Stares went to us in shock. Amy was flabbergasted.

"I can't be a demon! I am made of pure innocence. " Amy said. I looked down. Amy looked at me." Rosy did you know about this?"

"I found out yesterday, when I was getting shot with bullets. There was no pain and all I did was pull them out and dropped them on the floor. It was weird" The group gave me a disgusted look." Plus, I thought I was made of pure innocence. But that was just a stupid fantasy. Just look what I have become... I never wanted this..." Everyone gave me pity looks. Amy looked slightly guilty. Blaze and Silver rubbed my back making me feel safe.

"I am sorry Rosy," Maria, Cream, Amy, Rouge, and Tikal all said at one's.

"I don't need your pity..." Wow, that came off a little bit rude. Scourge then looked at me. I gave him the look that said *change the subject*. He nodded.

"Anyway, " Scourge said before anyone else could." We all can do something. Let me explain. Rouge is a thief/ spy, which is helpful for missions that we need information for. Or for stealing things we most have. Knuckles is abnormally stronge, Which can help us carry large supplies also he is a treasure hunter, so he can help us search for must have items.. Shadow well is Shadow can practically do anything. Blaze has fire powers, usefull in attacks and getting away from the unwanted. Also she is smart so she can be a leader if needed. Cream and Maria is good at nursing, both of you have been taught to heal. So that plays a big part. Silver has telekinesis, also move heavy objects, freeze people, and can make a path where ever we go. Tital you don't know but you can see into the future. Helps us get a idea on what is coming next so we can be , well Sonic is the same stupid Sonic, i guess he can help in ways. And Tails, can do any thing if he puts his mind to it. Which can be very usefull in making and fixing things." They all gave shocked stares. Even me. Is he a stalker or something.

"How the fuck do you know this" Rouge said. Scourge laughed.

"Demon's can sence your potentials. Don't think I will stalk you guys. Especially when I don't find anything interesting about you guys." I chuckled.

"It's true, I also senced it. Rosy probably did too. Amy, eh, not so much." Brandon said.

"Why not me?" Amy said annoyed.

"Wells... I think it is because you never had a soul. Thereby not awakening your powers. Unlike Scourge, Brandon, and I had about more than 70 souls." I said. Brandon and Scourge looked at me proudly. The rest not so much.

"Still weird..." Rouge said under her breath.

"Rosy, you seem slightly different. " Cream said. I rolled my eyes. I hate how she is so ignorant sometimes.

"Of course, I found out I am a demon for God sake."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry for asking." She then fell silent.

"I have a question?"

"What is it Silver?" I replied.

"Can demons not pray or go to a church? And can they not be invited into houses without the owners permission?" I laughed.

"Only you, Silver"

"No, we can pray. Not to God though. And we can of course go into churches. They are not as pure as you think. And the last one is for vampires." Scourge said simply.

"It is kind of-"

"Okay, I brought you here, so you can protect Rose," Scourge said cutting of Sonic. Jeesh, he most not like he hates Sonic.

"Protect her how?" Shadow said.

"First, the girls need to disguise themselves. Dye your hair and change you eye color. Preferably the complete opposite color. For example since Amy is twins with Rose. You both need to dye your hair black and eye color red most likely." I cheered in my seat. Perfect colors for me." Then the fun part. Pack your things, we are going to always be on the run. In one week you will need to gather up as much , money as you can. If we don't have enough we will need to start stealing. I am doing this because someone is trying to kill us demons. Fyi the Angel's. Most of the Angel's are the police. This isn't good because we need to kill them. Thereby becoming criminals. We need to figure out a way to clear our names. Which is the hard part. This may not make since now, but it soon will. If anyone wants to drop out please say so before you regret your decision. Because, there will be no turning back." We all was shocked. Police man are Angel's. I knew they fought against crime, but this is ridiculous. What the fuck has this world became? And, when it started, where was I?

"Hahahahaha, I been wanting do something fun. And, protecting my best friends are always first on my list." Silver laughed. He then rubbed my head like a dog." I am always here for ya butter fingures." I laughed. That stupid nick name again.

"Silver is right. Rosy and Amy has been there when I was born I want let them get killed." Shadow then sent me a faithful smile.. I smiled back. Rouge then stood up.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't go, because this sounds like a opportunity to have people really need me. Since I'm a thief and spy. You guys will be lost without me" Rouge then smirked. " Plus, I almost fell like a big sister to them." Rouge then walked over and hugged me. Ugh, why does everyone want their breast in my face!?. I hugged her back anyway.

"Like Rouge said except you would be lost without me. I now this world like the back of my hand. And I am a treasure hunter. Plus I am strong. If I wasn't there you guys would of all died." Knuckles said. Aww, it is just so cute. They are both caring for us even though they are flattening themselves too much.

"Of course I am in. To be honest when I was last with Rosy I was having tons of fun" Blaze said giving me a smile." And, like Silver said. It has been pretty boring. I want to feel the adrenalin pumping threw my veins~!" Blaze just gets more interesting everyday.

"Like I would leave my best friends to a terrifying death. No way I am in." Maria said. Yeah, have Maria be the one to say how our death will feel.

"I may still be 15, but I can handle it. Rosy and Amy is like my big sisters. I am sure I can also kick ass while I am at it," Cream said. We nodded proudly at her. Cream is so passionate sometimes. It is so inspirational. And, she is still so younge.

"Well, if I can see into the future, I don't need to worry. I will keep us all safe." Tikal said. Amy and I began to shed some tears. It feels so good to feel like you are always getting watched over. It makes me so happy.

"Im in. I haven't been on a adventure for what feels like a decade." Tails said happily.

"Like I will leave my Amy and her sister alone when they need us the most. I am definitely in." I heard Scourge groan. Aww, now I definitely want Sonic to come.

"And, I just made a new friend, and this is about the demon race so why the hell not," Brandon said.

"You was going to come anyway," Scourge said annoyed.

"I know, but everyone was doing it, so I wanted to join in," Brandon said laughing. I laughed too. And so did everyone else.

"So that settles it. Everyone is coming. I know your only doing this for Amy and Rose, but thanks any way."

"Uh... no problem." Silver said. The others just looked away. Scourge sighed. He then stood up.

"Listen, everyone need these items in a week. Meet here at 12:00 pm on Sunday. We would need to leave right away. If your living with a family member, say your taking a trip around the world with your friends. But after you will disappear. No phones that can track us down. If you do have that get rid of it or throw you phone away. And I suggest you exercise. You will always have something on your back. And we will only have cars to the border. My people will be there with a jet to take us to America. The cars will go in a top secret ware house. And once we get to America the police will sence us and still hunt us down. But it will be less of a risk, than staying in station square. If you have question just call me. And remember, I am only bringing you guys along for the Demon's and Rosy's protection. Plus don't worry we will have places to stay most of the time." He then handed us out the papers. I looked at the list.

_**Packing list. **_

●_**Clothes, but for activities not any party clothes.**_

●_**Two only two pairs of some kind of shoe with a hard soul.**_

●_**Hygiene materials.(Girl's, not a lot of make up. But enough to disguise your facial features)**_

●_**"Money, so we won't have to steal... all the time.**_

●_**"WEAPONS" (Pucket knives, daggers, bow and arrow, sword, knives, guns, metal gloves. Or just skills that can knock someone out)**_

●_**Bottle' s of water. NO JUICE. We will get that if we go somewhere to eat, also including coffee.**_

●_**Pack light.**_

●_**Phone chargers. (Tablet, Ipad, Computer, Laptop, phones.)**_

_**~If you need anymore help call 510- 718- 0657~**_

This should be fun. I guess I should start packing tomorrow. While also figuring out a way to get out of trouble. Wait.

"Shiiiiiit!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"Blaze, how are we suppose to go to college now?"

"Oh god, I didn't even think of that." Blaze said putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry guys, I can easily teach you the things you need to get your jobs. Even without a college degree." Tails said.

"But still, saying you had at least four years of college, would look really good on a job application. But, thank you Tails, it means a lot."

"No problem ,Rosy. What are friends for?" Tails said smiling.

"By the way. Where did you sleep last night Rosy?" Shadow asked. I smiled. Trying to throw me under the bus again.

"I slept in a guess room, and if you think I was sleeping with Scourge. You guys wouldn't have a lot of faith in me." I said looking directly at Amy on the last part. Scourge chuckled.

"And, what are you laughing at?" Rouge said.

"Yeah, what are you laughing at?" I said.

"I wasn't laughing, it was more like I was making fun of Rose." I stood up and walked over to him.

"Why would you be making fun of me?" I said with my hands on my hips. He pulled my arm so I could fall in his lap. My eyes widened.

"Because, your so cute when you try to defend yourself. " Scourge whispered in my ears. I blushed. I looked slightly around to my friends who has giving me confused glares.

"And, your still a asshole." I then pushed his arms away from me and got out his lap. Only to be pulled back down.

"Who said you could leave my lap. I like you sitting on me this way." I looked down. My legs was around his legs. Which means I was sitting right over his fucking dick! I quickly moved away onto the side of the love seat. Sitting right on the arm of the chair.

"Pervert," I muttered. I heard Shadow clear his throat.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Shadow said.

"Yes""No" We said. I sent Scourge a death glare. He chuckled.

"You two are going to get back together someday," Amy said singing, while shacking her head.

"Ugh, all because Scourge was being a asshole you all make it like I like him. I am just on better terms with him than I was before."

"Well, you sure had us fooled." Blaze said.

"Hmph" I said.

"Rosy and Scourge, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes married, then comes a baby in a baby carriage, " Silver sang. I blushed.

"You guys are ridiculous. " Scourge said.

"Then you won't mind Rosy going out with me, if she wanted to."Brandon said, There was a small pause. I smiled. He is so cute.

"I wouldn't mind... Rosy isn't my girlfriend anymore. But, if you do something bad to her. Then we have a problem."

"Liiiiieeer~! You would be jealous. You want Rosy all for yourself" Maria said. Finally, Maria is talking this should be fun.

"You totally want to tie her to the bed and fuck her like a maniac. " Rouge said. Maria and Rouge half fived. I laughed.

"So, I am not the one who is not over our past relationship. "

"Pffft, Rosy you are just as guilty." Shadow said. Him and his good damn mouth.

"You guys just love to torture me don't you?" I said glaring at them.

"No, we just see it in your eyes. You totally have the hots for Scourge" Cream said.

"You guys sure want me to get back with a guy who raped me. You are such good friends," I replied sarcastically.

"Your right... I am sorry," They said looking down shameful exept for Shadow.

"But, you would get with him no matter what he did. You still have feelings for him," Shadow said smirking.

"No I don't! Right now I see Scourge and I as starting friends. Nothing more. If my feeling change who cares! You can't judge me. You guys did made a mistake in your life before. So let me live mine down and start over, for crist sake." I demanded. I then went up to my guess room. I hope they feel guilty.

_**Scourge's P.O.V**_

Hah, and she said she has good friends. Look what they just done. What pathetic excuse of friends. I glared at each one that said something. Shadow, now on my bad side since he is the one who made it worse. They looked guilty. Knuckles was shacking his head disappointed in them. At least I am not the only one who thinks bad of them.

"You guys need to know when to fucking stop," I said half way yelling. They looked at me. Slight anger in them.

" Yeah, we know" Rouge said annoyed. Oh this bitch.

"If you knew why didn't you? You could obviously see her getting up set, and yet! You kept on talking." I pointed out.

"And you raped her, that is nearly as bad as what we did." Maria said. Are you kidding me? This shit again.

"And I regret that choice I made. But, the difference is, you guys knew that and still kept teasing her. The one's she trust the most..."

"I have to agree. That was pretty despicable. It made me want to yell at all of you!" Tikal said speaking up.

"Scourge does have a point. And I just wanted to knock the lights out you all. I may not be as close as some of you guys are to Rosy. But, her very close friends that she call family. ShadowAmyCreamRougeMariaBlazeSilver. Should of been just like me. Or maybe said stop. But no you was the one's saying the most." Ugh, I may just go suicidal just being with these people. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out my house and get ready for next week." I said not even looking at them. I heard people moving out the door. Finally.

"Hey bro, do I have to go to?" Brandon asked. I gave him the what do you think look.

"Alright man, see you tomorrow. " He then left. Finally I am alone. I hope this was their real attitude. I got up and walked up stairs. I walked to Rosy's guess room. I leaned on the door. I knocked on the door lightly. I hope she is feeling better. Who knew I sould be the one on her side this time.

_**ROSY'S P.O.V**_

I heard a slight knock on the door.

"If you are hear to make fun of me more then leave." I said so the person by the door can hear me. I headd the door nob jiggle and the a creaking sound from the door. I looked up.

"Oh, it's you," I said looking away. Scourge walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ok? " Scourge said sincerely. I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. " I replied. Scourte walked over to the bed amd sat on it.

"Hmmmm, how about we go to the store to get you your stuff." Scourge said smirking.

"But the police-"

"No worries, no police will expect to look in a mall." I looked at him weirdly.

"I guess it won't hurt to be outside of the house." I said shrugging. Scourge then got off the bed and walked out the door. I got up and followed him. He got his car keys and walked to the garage.

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

Scourge and Rosy got in the car. Scourge opened the garage. He then turned on the car and backed out the garage.

"So which mall are we going to?" Rosy said looking out the window.

"Hmmmm, I was thinking Galaxy Mall. They have the perfect stuff for disguising people."

" But, wouldn't it be weird for a pink haired girl to be buying things to disguise myself?"

"Rosy Rosy Rosy. If they do ask say it is for a random party your friend is throwing. " Rosy rolled her eyes. They drlve down the rode. Scourge rolled down the window which caused Rosy's hair to flow in the breeze. The sun setting and clouds was rolling in.

"There might be a storm coming." Rosy said lookimg out the window.

"Then that will be perfect. A bigger distraction for us."

"Wouldn't be weird if we are the only one's on the road though. Plus it will be a terrible idea to fly over seas in a storm."

"I dought the storm will last that long. Don't worry."

"Okay," Rosy said.

Ten minutes later. Scourge parked into a parking space.

"Are you sure about this?" Rosy said.

"Huh,,, Rose if anything happens. I will protect you." Rosy smiled.

"Alright."

They then got out the car and walked into the mall. Some people gave them suspicious glances, but they kept shaking the feeling of being caught off their backs.

"So where do tou want to go first?" Scourge said stopping by the mall map. Rosy looked at it. She then shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe to the contacts place first." Rosy replied.

"Makes sence." They then started walking. Rosy still felt like all eyes was on her. Thereby making her feel more nervous than she should be.

Scourge leaned by her ear.

"Stop looking so nervouse." Scourge whispered harshly. Rosy snapped her head away. She the frowned and folded her arms.

"Easy for you to say" Rosy said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Scojrge said leaning down. Rosy moved her small hands to his face and pushed him away.

"I said easy for you to say,"

"Oh, I see. Well you will get use to it." Scourge said smirking.

"Yeah, lets not talk about that right now." Rosy then walked away from Scourge. Scourge caught up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Scourge said placing his left hand on her shoulder. Rosy combed threw her hair with her hands.

"Yeah, just a little sad."

"Oh... well here's the store." Scourge said pointing to the store. They turned in and went to the colored contacts area.

"Pick the most expensive one so it won't bur. your eyes like a cheap one." Scourge said. Rosy looked around for pure red contacts.

"Why are you not getting any disguises?" Rosy said looking at a pair of red contacts.

"Because girls are more recognisable. Plus I don't want to dye and change my eye color. I haven't been caught now and I won't be caught later,"

"You seem confident nothing will happen to you ," Rosy said picking up the pure red contacts.

"It is not about me. If anything happens to you, that's when we have a problem. " Scourge said looking at Rosy. Rosy's eyes moved to his. They stared to each other for about fifteen seconds. Rosy then looked away, staring at her feet.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted to kill me..." Scourge's breath hitched.

"My dad wants me to. But, how would I be able to kill you if you are dead? Not to be rude or anything. " Rosy smiled. Then looked at Scourge.

"I guess that makes since. But you won't be able to kill me. I rather die from God's hands than yours." Scourge smirked.

"Now you sound confident,"

"That is because we both have the same goal." Rosy said slyly. Scourge raised a eyebrow. Rosy smirked and walked by him.

She walked to the counter. She then gave the lady the pure red contacts. Scourge walked up behind her.

"Will this be all?"Rosy nodded. She then gave Rosy a look.

"This will be $72.50." Rosy looked at Scourge. He shrugged and pulled out a wrought of hundreds. He grabbed one and gave it to her.

Rosy then handed the lady the hundred dollar bill. The counter lady raised a eyebrow.

"He most be prosperous." Rosy laughed while Scourge smirked. The lady then handed Rosy a bad with the contacts in it.

"Do you want change?" She said. Rosy nodded.

"Here is your change, $27.50. Have a nice day." Rosy said you too, then walked out the store.

"Where do you get all that money?" Scourge chuckled.

"From the mission boards on my job there are certain jobs for a money reward. Brandon and I do all the hard missions. Thereby earning thousands of dollars every month. "

"Hmph. I wonder where you get the money from..." Rosy said under her breath.

"You don't want to know." Rosy rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how those contacts looks on you, can you put them on?" Scourge asked. Rosy pulled her red outlined contacts out her eyes. Then switched them with the pure red one's. She put them in. She closed her eyes for a little bit. She then opened her eyes. Scourge smiled. Rosy blushed. People looked at her.

"Woah. You look different. But, I like your other eyes better. You do look really cool though."

"Really? Well then take a picture." She then handed him her phone. Rosy put her hand behind her head, her elbow pointing up. One hand on her hip. A leg bended forward. The other leg straight. Her back arched. Lips in a perfect smile. Her eyes was slightly closed, but you could still see her eyes. Guys whistled while passing by. Scourge rolled his eyes. He then took the picture. Rosy quickly snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Sexy picture don't you think?" Scourge said smirking. Rosy blushed.

"Wow, I do look sexy. I look like the demon queen with these contacts." Rosy said laughing nervously. She then took out her contacts. She put them in the contacts case.

"Gosh my eyes burn." Rosy said rubbing her eyes. Scourge looked at her smiling. He then grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Lets go." They then walked off hand in hand. People smiled at them. Rosy blushed, but didn't snatch her hand away.

"So where do we go to next?" Scourge said. I pointed to a hair store.

"So you want to get your hair dye next?" Scourge said chuckling. They walked into the store. Rosy let go of Scourges hand and ran to the hair dye area. She got a natural black hair dye in a box. Scourge soon joins her. Rosy turned around to face Scourge.

"Can I highlight my hair too?" Scourge frowned.

"Do you want your hair to fall off?" Rosy sighed.

"Nooo..."

"When we get back to my place make sure you wash your hair. Also get out all the chemicals in it." Rosy looked at her hair.

"I hope to see my pink hair again. And my black highlights. " Scourge rolled his eyes. He snatched the hair dye off the shelf and walked away.

"Come on Rosy. The sooner we get this done the better." Scourge said walking to the counter. Scourge gave the man at the register the hair dye. The guy raised his eyebrow.

"Thiz for you?" Scourge shook his head.

"Naw it's for my friend." Rosy then walked up. The register guy nodded while looking Rosy up and down.

"She yours?" The guy said glared at him. Rosy laughed.

"No, but you still can't have her." The register guy laughed.

"Alright, your total is $19.99," Scourge gave him a 20 dollar bill. They guy pur the box in the bag and handed it to Rosy. Scourge grabbed Rosy's hand.

"Keep the change. Come on Rosy." He then rushed out the store. We stopped infront of a clothes store.

"Uh... why are we here?"

"Because, you need hiking clothes." Scourge said walking in the store. Rosy was trailing behind him. They walked over to the junior section.

"You can still fit teanager clothes, so this should be fine. Get whatever would look good on you, and what you wouldn't mind getting dirty. And, no really dark clothes unless you want to have a heat stroke" Rosy nodded and walked threw the clothes aisles occasionaly picking out clothes.

"Maybe you should look for things for yourself. " Rosy said. Scourge shrugged.

"I have things I can wear. Right now I only need to spend my money on you." Scourge then threw blue short jean shorts at Rosy. Rosy eyed them.

"Pick stuff like that. What your picking isn't good enough." Scourge then grabbed all the clothes from Rosy and put it on top of the racks. Rosy rolled her eyes then narrowed them at Scourge.

"You know so much. Why won't you help me?" Scourge shrugged. He then walked down the aisles. Rosy frowned. She soon lost sight of Scourge. Rosy sighed annoyed. Scourge then came back with a bunch of clothes. Rosy eyes widened.

"This must be one of those special skills you have." Rosy said taking half of the clothes. They then walked to the dressing room. Rosy tried on all the clothes. She finally finished trying on the clothes. Everyone that Scourge picked looked perfect on her. She then walked by Scourge.

"Ya know? It is kinda weird that you know my style that well." Rosy said. Scourge chuckled.

"What ever. Lets just get out of this store." Scourge then grabbed all the clothes and walked to the counter. The counter lady gave them a weird look.

"Is this all?" She said sarcastically. Rosy rolled her eyes.

"Yup," Scourge said. She smiled and started checking out Rosy's clothes. Three minutes later she was done.

"The total is $498. 80. Would that cash or credit. " Scourge pulled out his wrought of hundreds.

"Cash" Rosy said. Rosy then moved to the side. Scourge gave her the $500 dollars. The lady took it and put it in the cash register. Rosy was looking off to the side. Scourge was waiting for the bags.

"Do you want to keep the hangers?"

"No thanks, just give me the bags and keep the change." Scourge said. Rosy chuckled. The lady rolled her eyes and gave them the. five bags filled with clothes. Scourge grabbed them and grabbed Rosy's hand and quickly walked out the store.

"Do you need help with those bags?" Rost asked. Scourge shook his head.

"Naw, I got it." Scourge responded. Rosy rolled her eyes and took two of the bags anyway.

"Don't be stupid." Rosy said.


	8. Chapter 7 (part 2)

_**Someone Somewhere**_

**I am so sorry for not noticing the max in the words u.u Not I not you cant go over 10k or something like that. I hoped it would work though because I also had chapter 8 updated. But, I had to delet it because chapter 7 was not finished and there was a cliff hanger at the end. I will update chapter 8 with this one. Anyway sorry for the wait. Still no Wi-Fi. (I updated the last chapter at AppleBee's xD) **

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Sega/Archie characters except for OC's**

**Enjoy (~^0^)~ * ~(o.o~)**

_**Chapter 7 (part 2)**_

_**The beginning**_

_**(Continues from the last part of chapter 7 part one)**_

"So we leave now?" Rosy asked. Scourge nodded.

"We have everything we need. Lets go before we get caught." Scourge then started walking to the exit Rosy trailing right behind him.

"Just so you know, I never want to do something like this again." Rosy spook quietly.

"It's no big deal, I do this all the time." Scourge said smirking. Rosy rolled her eyes.

They soon reached the exit. They walked out the mall to Scourges car.

_**(Rosy's P.O.V)**_

I plopped down in the soft seats. Throwing the bags in the backseat. I never felt so watched in my life. Is this how a criminal feels? Like all eyes are on them? Like they always need to have their guard up? Like every step they take they are going further and further into the darkness? Even when they did nothing wrong? Like they are always being judge or glanced at in the wrong way? Like everyone is your enemy?

"Like your the one that is doing everything wrong...?" I whispered.

"Hey uh Rose... are you okay? Did you say somthing?" I slowly looked at Scourge. My eyes narrowed at him. I hope he understands I don't feel like talking right now. Scourge raised a eyebrow. "Most be on her period. Girls and their hormones. I swear," Scourge whispered. I looked away and stared into the night sky. A bright, yellow full moon was out tonight sending off the only light. We drove down the dirty, black rode. A few lights going down the rode with us.

"So peaceful. " I spoke. My voice calm and soft.

"Yeah, I think it is peaceful too." Scourge replied gently.

"When did you first join the gang you are in?" I asked. Scourge sighed.

"When I was twelve," My eyes widened. Damn. That's a long time.

"You've been in a gang for ten years?!" I spoke loudly. Scourge chuckled.

"You should be happy. If I wasn't even in a gang I wouldn't be able to protect or save you,"

"Bull shit. You could of became strong and made a lot of money to hire people to protect me." I spat.

"Really? Well, think about it. Your situation is different. One. You are fighting against Angels/Police. Two. I know how steal, pick locks, and etc. Three. You know damn well if I hired people outside of my gang to do this job they will turn you in." I thought about it. Well... I guess he has a point. I slouched down into my seat.

"Whatever. " It then went back into a awkward silence. I looked outside. We was in the neighbourhood and was pulling into his garage. I checked my phone clock. 9:52 pm. Damn it. I need to sleep over again! I threw my head back in frustration. I don't need to be in a house with this crazy ass. When the car stopped I quickly got out the car. I opened the garage door and closed it. He can carry those fucking bags. I ran up the stairs to my guess room. I opened the door and closed it softly. I jumped on the bed and did a face plant in the pillows. My ears twitched to the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs. Then a slight knock on the door. I didn't reply. The door knob turned and the door was pushed open. Scourge walked in. The sound of bags in his hand. He put them down by my bed. He then sat on my bed.

"Go dye your fur." He then rubbed my head softly. He then got up and left. What the fuck was that. I then shot up from my position and went to the bags. I pulled out the bag and grabbed the box. I walked to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long pink silky hair shinning in the light. My eyes glowing a vibrant green. Everything is so light. I look like I could be a angel, but I am a cold blooded demon. My soul is evil and I crave to kill but I wear a mask to cover my identity. I looked at myself harder. Looked into my eyes. I seen a new me. I real demon face one who lies and cheats. A evil face. A face in nightmares. Pure darkness. The glow in my jaded eyes faded and dull. My hair withered into strands of black I looked away. A tear fell out my eyes. Who knew demons can cry even when they pure evil. Maybe there is some light in me. Just a little to keep my darkness from spreading. I put the box on the counter and walked over to the shower. I turned it on and waited for it to warm up. I took off my clothes. I opened the box and pulled out the black dye. I hope this is enough to dye my whole body. I pulled open the shower curtain and got in. I then closed it. My whole body immediately got soaked with warm water. Feels soooooo good. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair. The black hair dye and chemicals with it going down the drain. I then washed my hair out and put in conditioner to make it soft. I then washed that out. I then washed my body with soap. I opened my eyes. The black hair dye standing out in the bright shower. I reached for it. I opened the bag and poured some on my hair first. I rubbed it in making sure not to miss one part. I then put the rest on my back, butt, and legs. My pink fur was now completely covered with a coat of black. I got out the shower completely soaked. I put my towel around my body and left my hair out to dry in the air. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Holy fuck!" I was staring at a whole new me. My hair was jet black. My fur as shimmering in the light. The only same thing about me is my skin tone and eyes. I grabbed my brush and brushed threw my hair. I smiled. My hair looks awesome. I walked out the bathroom to the bag with my contacts. I put those in. I then went threw the bags to look for the PJ's I- well Scourge bought. I got out my hello kitty shorts and black tank top. I grabbed the Black laced underwear Amy brought for me and put them on. Then took out my black laced bra and put that on. I then put on the outfit. I grabbed black skull knee high socks and slipped them on. I looked at the body length mirror hanging on the closet door. I looked completely new. I looked sexy. I posed in the mirror. I can get use to this. I wonder what Scourge would think? I then laughed. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked down the hallway. It's late so I should check his room first. I walked to the end of the hallway to his room on the left. I walked in without knocking.

"You could of knocked first," Scourge said annoyed. He put down his phone and looked at me. His eyes immediately widened and his jaw dropped.

"Woah," I laughed and sat on the floor. "You look completely different in a sexy way" I blushed and looked away.

"I thought the same."

"You thought you looked sexy?" I nodded. Scourge chuckled.

"That's weird," Scourge said looking away. I then laughed. I looked at Scourge. He was wearing his P.J's. A grey T- top, PJ pants with guns on it and white socks.

"Nice PJ's" I said holding in my laugh. Scourge looked at his attire.

"Thanks, Brandon bought them for me."

"That makes since." Scourge then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He got up and leaned down in front of me. I blushed.

"You always blush around me." He spoke softly. I blushed even harder. "It's cute." He said smiling. He then pulled me into a warm embrace. My eyes immediately opened wide. My body was limb and still. Why is he hugging me. I the slowly wrapped my arms around his neck returning the hug. I berried my head into his chest while Scourge rested his head on my shoulder. Our bodies radiating heat making me feel relaxed. Making me remember the reason why I loved him. He rubbed my back. Maybe this is a mistake.

"This is how it feels when two demons hug. It feels different when a human hugs you. Remember that." Wait, this was just to teach me a lesson?!. I frowned.

"Okay I will remember that." I then pulled back but Scourge pulled me back toward him. I blushed again.

"I don't want you to leave my embrace. Your so warm." My stomach flipped. Why is he being so sweet? Gosh, I hate this. Well I love it. But, I hate that he is making me fall right into his trap. There is no way his feeling for me are real.

"Your so unpredictable." I mumbled into his chest. I felt his chest vibrate. His heart at a calm pace. I listened to his heart beat. It played a soft rhythm.

"How does your heart beat when your dead?" I asked.

"We was born as demons, we still have a heart. But, our hearts will wilt away and that is when we are purely a demon. It's a complicated story but Brandon and me will teach you and Amy. It is well needed information. " I smiled.

"I can't wait to learn more about myself." I whispered softly. Scourge rubbed my head. Goose bumps formed down my back. I shivered in delight. Scourge always knows my weaknesses. I sat up soon missing the warm comfort of Scourges body. But, I needed to leave before we started making out. Which was starting to become something I wanted to do. I looked into Scourges icy blue eyes. I stood up and straightend out my clothes. Scourge looked sort of sad.

"Good night Scourge. See you in the morning." I then left. I ran to my guess room. I opened and closed the door. I walked to my bed. I softly sat on my bed. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. A tear formed in my eye and ran down my muzzle. It dropped on the black sheets. Wow I never noticed but I was always like this deep inside. Ugh, I just can't shake it off. I am a God damn demon. No wonder I never liked God or how I liked how blood dripped from a wound. Because all this time I was a fucking demon. My tears form and fell from my face into my puddle of despair below me. I wanted to scream. Why do I feel like I just got told I would die in four days? I shouldn't feel this way! I layed down and cried making the pilllw soaked with my tears.

Finally I stopped. My throat was sore and dry. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I got a glass cup and poured water in it. I gulped it down. The cold refreshing water going threw my veins. I then put the cup in the sink. I lazily walked up stairs. I passed a picture of a girl who looked oddly like me. She was wearing a black dress with a skeleton crown. She was drinking from a wine glass with red liquid in it. Her eyes jaded and a vibrant green. The hair was pink and silky. It was like I was looking into a mirror. Was that me?

X

_**Cliff hanger. So did you like it? If you did please review. This chapter took forever to write and doubt the next one will be this long. I read over my last chapters and I found them to be poorly written so I tried to make this one better. And Rosy and Scourge hugged Cx I can't wait till this story ends to revel the secret of Rosy. I don't know if some of you is confused on why Scourges father wants to kill Rosy but I will explain when Rosy knows her true self. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review or follow me^^**_

_**Artist listened to:**_

_**Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Bless the Fall**_

_**~×MiserableRose×~**_

_**Demons fade away in a fresh light of a new day.**_

Finished chapter on 4-23-13


	9. Chapter 8

_**Someone, Somewhere.**_

Soooo, are some of you guys wondering things like "That's Rosy, I swear! (/o0)/" or " Is Rosy the Demon Queen? ·" or maybe "This is getting intense. (=-=)" or it could be" This is stupid I'm out! O:". Well your questions will be answered ( If you had any) Any way enjoy^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/Archie characters except for my OC's**

**Enjoy (~^-^)~**

**Chapter 8**

**...**

I stand transfixed, staring at the picture. My head cocked to the side. What the fuck is this? Maybe it is Amy? But, why would Scourge have a picture of Amy in his house? So it can't be Amy. Anger flashed in me. I marched right down the hallway to Scourge's room. I slammed open the door. Scourge was peacefully sleeping but, soon woke up startled. His eyes darted to me and calmed down.

"What is it Rosy?" Scourge spoke annoyed.

I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" I yelled. I pulled him from his bed and dragged him out the door. I looked behind me to see Scourge with a smirk on his face. I rolled me eyes until we got to the picture.

"What the fuck is this?!" I yelled pointing at the picture. My eyes serious and stern. Scourge looked up and red flickered in his eyes.

"Rosy, that's the princess of the Demon world." Scourge said bowing down to her picture. I scoffed.

"I mean who is she? What's her name!?" I yelled. God, I want to kick the shit out of him right now.

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Her name? I don't actually know," I looked into his eyes. He is lying to me!

I walked up to Scourge and grabbed him by his neck holding the part that could easily kill him.

"Who is it?" I whispered. The words coming out with venom. I felt Scourge swallow.

"I- uh- really don't know *swallow* I read about her but her name remains untold." his eyes darted at the

picture" But, it looks like you... a lot like you..." I let go of his neck. Shame falling over my face. I backed up moving my hair to cover my face.

"Sorry," I whispered. How stupid was I? I can't believe I was like that to someone who wants to help me. Im a real bitch sometimes.

"No worries Rose. Damn it seems like your powers are getting stronger." I looked up and seen him rubbing his neck while moving his shoulder in circles." She does look like you... maybe you've been living longer that I thought," Scourge said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I have no memories of it so that isn't possible. It is probably just a double ganger." But it makes since that I may have been living longer. I never seen my baby pictures before. Maybe the face in the mirror was me if I was mortal.

"In that case. How old are you?" Scourge looked down at his skeleton necklace. He then held the bottom in his hands like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I looked at him smirking.

"Promise. And, you know I never break my promises, " I heard Scourge take a deep breath.

"142 years old. You are about 140..." My eyes popped out my head.

"What?" I said trying to force the air out.

"I said you are 140 years old," Scourge repeated.

"Your serious?" I said choking on my own spit.

"Yup,"

"Your not playing any jokes on me?"

"Nope"

"Oh my God,"

"I know, and don't say 'Oh my God' again it's offensive!" Scourge yelled.

"Jeesh. God damn. Sorry. Excuse me. Let me do that again. Oh my gosh," I said holding my hands up bending to fingers to make quotation marks around gosh.

"You said God again are you trying to get yourself killed? Now say it the right way." Her said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a big fucking deal, but just to shut you up will say it the right way. Satan damn." I said smartly. He smiled.

"There you go."

'Wait, that's how you say it?" Scourge gave me a disbelieving look.

"Of course it is, no just kidding. Just don't say God damn." I glared at him.

"What ever, asshole."

I heard Scourge chuckle. I bent over to placing my hands on my knees. Oh my God, I mean gosh. How come I don't remember anything? For goodness sake I lived for one century and four decades, and I don't remember shit. Maybe I still have the memory of a old person then. Why the fuck am I asking these questions I can just ask Scourge!

"How come I don't remember my past?" Scourge looked at the necklace on my chest and his necklaces.

"The elders made us live like this. The demons who complete there training goes to the human world at 120 years old. You and I did that right so we got sent here. They give us a guardians to take care of us. But that only happened to you because my dad lives in the human world. They give us these necklaces to contain our demon powers from getting out of control and also erasing our life in Hell. We grow up like humans with the necklace. So never take it off it protects you from the outside world."

I looked down at the necklace I had. My black rose necklace. But I took it off before. So how come nothing happened?

"I took the necklace off before though." I said looking up at Scourge.

"It takes about three days for it to take effect. But while it is off you become more and more like a demon. So you can say that necklace keeps your light. Also if you force it off that's different. The power takes effect right away and mass chaos happens." Scourge looked me in the eye" I suggest you never take it off again. Do I make myself quite clear?" I nodded. So if I take this off I cause chaos? Interesting. But, now I understand what happened to my parents. I may never see them again... I looked at the picture again and then walked away.

I felt my back slammed against the wall with a hand over my neck. My eyes flashed with anger.

"What the hell?" I spoke slowly.

"Don't wake me up for stupid shit again. Got it?" Scourge said angrily.

"To hell with that. I will wake you up just to fix my bed if I want." I then swatted his hand off my neck." Your not scary, nor will I ever be scared of you." I looked Scourge in the eye. If he thinks he could talk that way to me, he has another thing coming. Scourge smirked.

"You've changed Rosy. Your standing your ground. But, talk to me that way again and next week you will be eating your food from a tube." He then walked passed me shoving me into the wall. He looked back and winked before turning into his room.

"Asshole," I pushed my self up and walked to the guess room. I got my phone out my purse and checked the time.

1:23 A.M

I let out a frustrated groan. I then looked at the notification bar and noticed a message.

Sent at 1:20 A.M

From: Amy

Subject: Come out side.

Message: Rosy I don't feel safe with you in the house. Come out side so we can go home and do what we need to do. I miss you. It's lonely without you here. Please hurry. I'll be waiting.

With love your sister Amy.

I turned off my phone screen. I looked over at the bags. How am I suppose to sneak out with all the noise the bags will bring?

I opened my phone to text Amy.

Me: Pull the car up in front of the last window to the right and open the trunk.

Amy:Okay

Wow fast response.

I opened my window and went to put the clothes in the bags and knotted them tightly. I got my extra stuff and stuffed it in my purse. I then looked out the window to see if Amy was there. I seen her standing there with the trunk opened. Let's hope this works. I grabbed one bag and threw it in the trunk. I smirked. So maybe this will work. I then did the same with the other one's and threw my purse in as well. I then swallowed. Please don't die.

I jumped out the window like a diver jumping off a diving board. I opened my eyes to see how close I was to the ground and then pulled my legs in and flipped so my feet was the first to hit the ground.

I landed perfectly not having any pain go threw my body. I stood up and did a little dance for not dying. Amy stood there smirking.

"You are taking advantage of your power. "She then looked me up and down and stepped back."Rosy you dyed your fur already and got your contacts. You look kinda... cool. And you went shopping already. Looks like you are all ready to go." Amy said laughing. I laughed a bit too and then nodded over to the car. She looked at the car and nodded closed the trunk and walked over to the other side of her car. I walked to the passengers seat and got in. When she got in my eyes immediately darted to her neck. Laying on her chest was a red rose. Looked like mine but different colors.

"Why are you staring at my boobs?" Amy said with a awkward face. I looked at her jaded green eyes.

"Your necklace lets you have human age," I stated plainly. Amy looked at her necklace then at me. She raised a eyebrow.

"Nice information, next your going to tell me I'm over 100," Rosy said sarcastically.

"Your so naive, I am not kidding. Plus your one hundred and forty. " Amy looked at me with two eye brows raised. She then parked on the side of the street and pulled out a mirror.

"What are you doing? " I asked annoyed.

"Looking for wrinkles." Amy replied looking at her self closely in the mirror.

"Amy as far as your concerned you will always look young. Except if you put your necklace back on when you are one-hundred you would look like your one hundred. But with your necklace off you will always remain beautiful. But never take that necklace off unless you fully know how to control your demon powers. Got it?" Wow I sound like Scourge! Amy looked at me surprised.

"No way," Amy said.

"Yes way," I said.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Awesome,"

"I know,"

"We will stay young and good looking forever!" We yelled happily in unison. We then shared a laugh.

I entered our house I haven't seen in days ( Well two but it felt like a week) Amy and I dropped the bags by the couch. I looked at the huge pile.

" How the fuck am I suppose to carry this on my back? Amy your not going shopping you are going to share these clothes with me." I said combing my hair back with my fingers.

"Whatever. I didn't want to go shopping anyway." She said falling onto the couch. I soon joined her taking in the fresh smell of home. A place I wouldn't be for a while.

"Hey Amy. Let's make this week the most relaxing week of our lives." Amy looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah! We would need all the sleep and relaxation we can get if we are going to be quote on quote on the run all the time,"

"Yeah... It sounds like a adventure I've been waiting for. I actually can't wait to hit the uh... where ever we're going and kick some Angel ass." I said. Amy nodded with big huge eyes.

"Me too. I wasn't excited before... but I thought about it and I'm pumped? I will be like "What the fuck you lookin at?" then I bitch slap them that would knock their fuckin' teeth out their mouth." Amy said bouncing in her seat.

"Hahah... ha. Okay..." I looked at her with a weird expression.

"Oh come on Rosy don't be that way. Let's dance the night away." _What the fuck?_

"Heheh. No thanks I'm tired. Good night Amy." I then got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Fine. But when you change your mind you will find me down here watching Freeks and Geeks." She yelled.

I walked into my room and shut the door. And locked it... just in case.

"God damn." I whispered. I forgot how my room looked like. My bed was a mess. Papers all over the floor. Plates, candy wrappers, and popcorn my couch. (I can't believe I havn't cleaned up yet from the sleep over.) I took a deep breath and decided to leave it till morning. I need some God damn sleep. Ooops I said God again, oh well. I walked to my bed and immediately I was taken over by goose bumps. I sighed in pure bliss. I miss my bed. I then pulled the covers over my head and fell into a deep slumber.

Thump tap tap.

My ears twitched and I shot up from my bed. I looked around my eyes narrowed. I couldn't see nothing in this room. I reached over to turn on my lamp. I looked at the clock on my table.

4:23 A.M

Why the fuck can I not get any Fucking SLEEP! I got up and search for whatever made the noise in my room. If it was a fucking bug I don't care I will over kill it and make sure it burns in Hell!

I walked to my closet and opened it. I looked around moving everything that can be a hiding place. I sighed and turned around thinking it was my imagination. I walked back out my room and lifted my head up.

"Holy fuck! Get the fuck out my room!" I yelled. Scourge was standing there with his arms crossed and death glare on his face. I felt like I shrunk down to six centimetre just by the stare Scourge was sending.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I said trying to sound strong, when really I was afraid of what would happen next.

"I am looking at you. Are you stupid?" Scourge replied. He then pulled me by the hair and threw me on the bed.

"OUCH! Fuck!" I yelled. Scourge was looking away. Fucking asshole.

"Next time you leave at least say goodbye, who knows if you was to get caught and I wasn't there to save you?" Scourge said sincerely. I slightly smiled. Then my smile turned upside down and I was pissed.

"I can take care of my damn self! I don't need to be baby sat when I am 140 years old!" I yelled. Scourge took a step back from my out burst.

"If you want to fight, I will show no mercy. Remember I can kick your ass," I stood up in standing position and smirked. I seen Scourge roll his eyes.

"I am not in the mood to fight with you. And if you really want to keep saying you can kick my ass I would show you that you are wrong." Scourge then walked over and lowered down my fist. "You don't always need to fight me just to get your frustrations out. Your better than this." I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the jaw. Scourge flew back into my closet and made a huge crash. Blood was gushing out my fist.

"You don't know shit about me. All you do is assume and think you are always right. I am sick of it. I can take care of my self."

Bang Bang Bang.

My breath got caught in my thoat. Did they find me? I stood there unmoving. I seen in the corner of my eye Scourge coming out the closet and fixed his hair.

"Quickly pack your things as fast as you can. I'll go wake up Amy and tell her the same. Then I will send a message to all of your friends and tell them to meet at my house again. Go!" I rolled my eyes. I told him I can protect myself but he still chooses to help me. Ugh he is so frustrating!

I ran down stairs and grabbed my bags. I stuffed them in luggages and burnt the receipts. I stuffed the store bags in my purse and got my bags of gummy worms. The ceiling was caving in and we needed to get out of here soon. I heard banging on the door and the shouts of police man. They was bringing our house down. I watched as the T.V fell and broke and the pictures from the wall fall onto the floor. Every book on the bookshelf falling into the pile bellow. Glass shattering and the door almost opened. Tears ran down my face. They are destroying our home.

"Rosy come on!" Scourge then pulled me from out the spot I could of been killed in. A poisonous arrow stuck deep into the ground.

"See why I am worried? So don't give me the shit about you can protect yourself!" Scourge yelled. My face heated up. Maybe I was being over dramatic.

"Rosy! What's going on?" She said emerging from her room with two of the bags I packed.

"I don't exactly know but we are under attack. We need to get out of here!" I yelled at her. I then ran to my room and got the rest of the luggage handing two to Scourge. Scourge then ran and we followed. With each step the wooded floor disappearing bellow us. Scourge got to my balcony door.

"Jump and feel the breeze on your face and think your free. Picture dandelions blowing in the wind!" He yelled at us so we can hear him over the sound. He then jumped and reluctantly I followed and I hope Amy did too.

I felt the breeze on my face and pictured I was free. All the noise and orders from the commander soon gone as I felt peace. Then dandelions flowing freely in the air.

_I felt my back having pressure and my skin getting sliced. Soft and warm feathers sprouting from my back. Then I felt my self being lifted up higher and I opened my eyes. I was flying high in the sky the clouds around me as I was slicing threw the air. I have formed my demon wings._

**(Rosy's wings was beautiful. Tue shinned brightly even thought was pure black. They was 20 feet tall and 25 feet long. At the bottom of each feather was a red dot. The veins that you can see was painted red. The smooth, silky wings dark and evil. They had this type of old look but really new and the best wings you could ever have)**

Is this why I always had back cramps? I looked ahead and seen Scourge gliding in the wind. His wings sending off a aura of cold and pure darkness. Some how I looked at his wings in envy wishing my wings were like his. I looked back at Amy to see her swirling and yelling out 'WEEEE!' like a little child. I laughed but then I seen it. White wings about one mile behind us.

"Scourge the Angels are after us! We need to pick up the pace!" I yelled out in panic. I seen Scourge smirk and turned to face me.

"A move thee puny worthless Angels shall never succed. All with me when you here me call." I looked at Scourge weirdly. Why is he talking like he is from the kingdom ages.

"Accelerate!" Scourge then went with a power so strong and fast who even knows if the can say the speed of his. I then swallowed.

"Accelerate!" Amy and I yelled and we soon was catched up with Scourge. My wings was cutting threw air. My head spinning. I then baby barfed in my mouth.

"Scourge I don't think I can keep this up!" I half way yelled.

"Nay! You shall not give up. For thou worthless Angel rats will not get you. Remember this saying. Never alone!" My ears perked up and my mind became clear and I felt at peace again. The power in my body returned. I somehow remember that saying and it was said with power and pride.

"Never alone!" I yelled back with such pride that I never thought I've had. I soon heard Amy say it and we all speed threw the sky accelerate all the way to Scourges house. I looked back to see no signs of those disgusting pure white wings. I scowled and turned back to face forward. I soon seen Scourge's neighbourhood.

Scourge took a turn and he landed in his driveway. I then landed gracefully on the ground and my wings lowered. I pushed some parts of my wings in so they wouldn't be at full length. We then looked to the side to see a kid riding his skateboard down the sidewalk. He looked at us wide eyed. We all exchanged looks. My wings flew open the lowered again. I laughed and do did Amy. Scourge gave us weird looks.

"Please don't say anything kid." I said bending down and putting a finger over my lips." Shhhh, okay?"

"Woooaah, demons. So cooool." The what I think was thirteen year old boy said. Amy and I laughed.

"So do you promise you won't tell?" I then held out my pinky and winked at him. The young teen held out his pinky and hooked it around mine.

"Promise. This is all a dream to me from now on," The boy laughed.

"Nice choice you have chosen there young lad," Scourge said. I looked at him suspiciously. I looked up at the sky.

"We should go to the house before the Angels find us." Scourge and Amy nodded and we walked in the house.

Scourge put his wings away and plopped on the couch exhausted. I focused on my wings and put them away too.

"That was a mighty long flight if yee asked me," I stood infront of him.

"Okay, what the fuck is up with how your talking?" I asked.

"Me dad taught me how to speak. Even though I hate my puny, lily-livered weasel of a father, his language that he taught me remains within me. So when ya' here me talk like that don't be alarmed or anything it's normal. It just slips out for a while." Well sounds like it left. But, it was pretty cool that he didn't swear once.

"Now that I recall. I remember you talking like that quite a bit. If you ask me it's pretty cool." I said laughing a little. I smile formed on Scourge's face.

"Thanks," Amy then cleared her throat.

"When are our friends getting here?" I shrugged.

"Maybe in twenty minutes. It is a long drive." I said. I then sat on the love seat and relaxed. I looked at the time on the DVD player and it was 5:15 A.M. I groaned. I am still suppose to stay up too. Maybe Scourge will have everyone sleep over. I mean there are enough guest rooms since everyone is practically dating. My eyes narrowed. I hate this! I leave Scourge's place from getting woken up. Then I go to my place to get woken up again. No I am a Scourge's place again and I am up!

"Are you happy I came now?" Scourge asked. I looked at him angrily.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't start this shit with me. I am tired!" I replied. Sure I was happy he was there. I would of been lost. But, asking me right now is stupid. I already want to kick his ass just for assuming something that is not true.

"Uh... I am going to find a spare bed and take a tiny nap," Amy said getting up and walking away.

Scourge and I sat there in silence. I was laying uncomfortably in the chair trying to find a new position every minute.

"Ugh! No! This position doesn't work either!" I looked up at Scourge and he raised a eye brow.

"The fuck you lookin' at," Scourge said. I got up and towered over Scourge.

"Move," I said pointing to the floor. Scourge looked at me with a amused look on his face.

"Make m-" I shoved him off the couch and took his place. I stretched my legs feeling extremely better.

"You could of just asked nicely," Scourge said annoyed. He then got up and snatched a pillow from under me making my head hit the sofa. I looked at him annoyed.

"What? This is my house." He said spreading his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Asshole," I said to him.

"Bitch," Scourge whispered. I turned my head looking at him wide eyed.

"Don't call me a bitch you piece of shit," I said loudly.

"Don't call me a asshole you dirty whore," I sprung up.

"Oh so now I am a whore." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Oh please don't tell anyone," He said in a girl voice" Now let me just lean down and try to seduce him with my boobs." He leans down pulling down his shirt showing his chest making me blush." That seems like a whore." Scourge said in a matter-a-fact tone. Rosy face boiled. She then walked around with Scourges swaggish walk.

"Hey ladies *wink* you want to come to my house so I can bang your pussy till your virgina starts to bleed?" She then puts her hand cupped around the front of here pants"Oooo you can't take my huge fuckin' dick bitch." She then makes a deep groaning sound."That's right you slut suck it all!" She then stops and points at him" Your a man whore." Scourge looked at her with a blank stare.

"First of all they want me to have se-"

"But you come up to them to have sex with them"I point out.

"No, I say, hey ladies what are you doin'" Scourge corrected.

"Then you dance with them. Their junk practically on you boner. You get them all wet and boom! You in bed with your clothes off," Rosy said. Scourge groaned frustrated.

"You have no fuckin' clue what I do." Scourge said. His voice was annoyed and sad at the same time. My eyes lowered.

"One, you work for a gang. Two, bang girls. Three, you are a Demon. And four, your trying to save me so you can kill me. Am I missing anything?" I said while holding up four fingers. _I know I sound rude but seriously, I know what he is doing... sadly_. I stood there. Scourge's eyes was transfixed on the floor.

"You are a fucking bitch. You don't know half of what I doing. So stop fucking assuming." Scourge then walked toward me and planted his hands on my arms. I looked straight into his eyes. His eyes angrily staring into mine with a burning passion. *A.N **wow that sounded corny (/_-)* **

"Rosy stop saying I am trying to kill you!" He practically screamed shaking me back and forth. This action made me wince." Don't you see all the shit I've done to keep you safe? How I am risking my own life for yours? And you still say the fucking same shit even after everything I have done? I even have way more things to do for you safety. I never would want to kill you Rosy. Do you hear me? _**I never would!**_" I blinked back tears. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now. I placed a hand on his and looked down.

"I am sorry. I-I was being stupid," I said letting the tears fall. Scourge picked my head up and wiped a tear away with his thump.

"Don't cry Rose, it makes me sad too," I looked up to see Scourges eyes stern but red surrounding them. _Is he really about to cry? Yeah right he is lying to me again! He will try to kill me! _I looked away and sniffed. I took my arm out of his grip and wiped the tears away. I shrugged his arms off and sat on the couch.

"Asshole, you need to stop being so sweet sometimes!" I yelled with my voice cracking. Scourge walked up to me and leaned down in front of me. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I know" _Sweet moment gone_

"You fucking dick sucking asshole!" I said pushing him away from me. I got up and felt strong muscular arms around me.

"But I am your asshole," He whispered in my ear then kissed my check. I tingling feeling erupted in me like a volcano about to explode. *A.N _**So corny (u.u')* **_Startled, I quickly jumped from his arms. I turned around sending a perfect round house it to his head.

"Stop fucking teasing me you prick!" I screamed. I then put my hands over my ears blocking him out. _I can't fall in love with him again! I just can't!_

We heard a hard knock on the door. I ran to open it trying to get away from him. I smiled to see my friends standing there with worried looks. I stepped aside and let them in.

...*~*...

_Did you think they was going to kiss? I did to but I decided you guys should wait. Sorry for taking so long. I bet I will have the other chapter done once this is up. I am really sorry too u.u I just want to update this already! ._

_Anyway hoped you enjoyed it Cx I love making fanfics._

_Songs Listened to:_

_Alot_

_Artist Listened to:_

_Breaking Benjamin_

_Eyes Set To Kill_

_Bless The Fall_

_Evanescence_

_Vocaloid._

_Linzy Stirling._

_Sonic Songs._

_Asking Alexandria_

_(If you know these bands leave a review telling me what is your favorite song^^ I really want to know xD)_

_**Please Review^^**_

_I may just be a candle in your life. _

_I may burn out and melt after a while._

_But I wish within that time._

_My light touches you heart just for a little while._

_By:Unknown._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Someone Somewhere**_

Hi guys~ Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did^^ Here is chapter 9. Enjoy~ Remember, italicized words are Rosy's deeper thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/Archie characters except for my OC's**

**Enjoy (~^0^)~**

**Chapter 9**

**Time to go.**

"Rosy!" Rouge came running into my arms. We both hugged each other like girls that been separated for far to long.

"Rouge, you just seen me. No need to make a big deal out of it," I said with a smile. Rouge backed away and looked me up and down.

"Rosy, you changed your look already," Rouge said wide eyed. I chuckled.

"Do you like it?" I said while doing a little spin.

"Do I like it? I love it! Don't get me wrong though, I prefer your other look." _Like everyone else._ I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Thanks Rouge." I then walked away and sat on the couch. Shadow walked in and gave me a suspicious look. I smiled at him waving. He smiled back.

"You look nice Rose,"Shadow said. Silver walked in right after him. He looked at me for a while before bursting out laughing.

"Rosy what did you do to your fur? You look like Shadows sister!" I blushed.

"I didn't have a choice!" I said defending myself. Silver walked over and patted me on the head like a dog.

"It's okay butter fingers, I like your look. You look hot." I playfully punched Silver on the shoulder.

"Your with Blaze, don't say that!" Silver ears lowers and looked at Blaze giving him the (-_- ) face.

"I'm sorry baby. Don't be mad. It was a playful joke," Blaze didn't say anything and sat down with a smile. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it belonged to. Brandon. He leaned down.

"You do look hot. Makes me want to do some crazy shit to that body." He whispered in my ear. My face heated up till I looked like ripe tomato.

"D-don't say that you bastard!" He backed away and winked at me. _Ugh why is he so damn hot?! Stop it Rosy bad girl. _I thought scolding myself. Scourge gave him a weird look.

(After everyone talks about Rosy's new style)

"Everyone shut your damn fucking mouths!" My head shot over to Scourge. I shivered in my seat. _Gosh damn he looks scary_. "Now everyone the Angels/Police man found Amy's and Rosy's house. *Frustrated sigh* unfortunately they burnt it down. We need to leave today. The Angels could somehow know where she is hiding out and burn this house down. It's not like we can get hurt by the fire but they have weapons that would kill us demons." He then puts his head in his hands" We just really need to leave. Did you guys pack your stuff?" They all nodded" Good. We will sleep for about three to four hours before we leave. So we will leave between the times of nine and ten o'clock. A.M. Sorry for the sudden announcement. I said a week but I did not know this would happen." Scourge then looked up into my eyes.

_**Sorry **_I heard in my head. I nodded. _It's okay_.

"No need to say sorry bro. You can not control the future so you wouldn't know. But, now that I think of it... Tikal did you know this would happen." Silver said. I looked over to Tikal she nodded her head. _Woah._

"She was the one who called me. She couldn't contact Rosy or Amy so I came. Without her we would of never knew what would of happened to them." I smiled at Tikal. Tikal shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, what is the point of seeing into the future if you never tell anyone about it." Tikal said.

"Anyway let us all get some sleep. We have a lot of things to do ahead of us." Scourge said calmly. He then got up and looked at me. He tilted his head to the stairs. I frowned and got up.

"Where are you going Rosalinda?" Shadow said. I turned my head slowly, my eyes like daggers.

"Up stairs to rest, like Scourge said. Maybe you guys can get up and let us lead you to your guest rooms?" I then sneered. Shadow is so fucking annoying sometimes. Maria looked at me strangely. I seen her eyes harden before going back to happy Maria._ What was that about? _I shrugged, maybe she just got irritated with my attitude.

"Alright butter fingers, lead thee way!" Silver said walking behind me. I looked back to see Scourge' s eyes hard. I walked up the stairs and led them to their room. While passing Scourge our arms brushed and I felt the same sensation that was on my cheek spread across my arms. I shivered rubbing up and down my forearm._ What the fuck? Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden? _I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Scourge whispered into my ear. I nodded up and down.

"Go to your room, I will take them to their room," I looked at him and placed both hands on my hips.

"Go to your room? I am not a little girl ya know." I whispered harshly. Then I shoved him in the shoulder walking to my guest room. I looked back to see him shiver harshly as well._ Something is not right._ I placed my hand on the handle and opened my room door._ How come when we touch I feel so cold inside? _I rubbed my check where he placed his soft lips on._ But it didn't feel cold here. It felt warm that caused my whole body get filled with pleasure. _I shivered again and sat on my bed. I looked down to see that my bags neatly on the side._ Scourge must of brought them up when I was trying to sleep. Asshole. _I shook my head and smiled. I rubbed up and down again._ Why am I so cold? _I got under my covers and warmth finally came. I sighed. It could feel the goose bumps forming all over. Finally I am going to get some sleep.

"Rosy wake up," A deep voice said.

"Mmmmmhmmmuuuh five more minutes?" I mumbled. I felt hard hands on my shoulder and was getting shacked back and forth. I growled to myself. "Can you not understand English!? I said five more minutes!" I then slapped the person away from me. I pulled the cover over my head._ Stupid ass bitch. _

"Rose, I am going to tell you one more time. Get out of your bed. Now" I snorted.

"Rose I am going to tell you one more time," I said mocking him " Get out of your bed. Now. What are you my fucking master?" Reluctantly I got up and stretched. My eyes traveled up the person who was bothering me and stopped on red eyes.

"Shadow, why are you here?" I said bending down and picking up a suitcase. I opened it and started looking for a outfit. I looked up and seen Shadow leaning on the wall. He brushed his hair back with his left hand.

"It was almost time to go and you was the only one not up yet." Shadow said annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I was the only one not getting a lot of sleep. Kept on getting woken up." I said calmly while pulling out a white T- shirt with black skulls on it. I also found black mid-thigh shorts. I took off my Pajama shirt. I stood up and took off my Pj shorts and threw them in my suitcase.

"No shower?" Shadow said with a disgusted face. I looked at him and smirked.

"Nope, took one last night." I said. Shadow scuffed.

"Girls and there hygiene. Unlike you 'ladies' we take showers in the morning and night." Shadow said in a matter-a-fact tone. I rolled my eyes and turned around to un hook my bra strap to replace it with a white laced one.

"That's because of you guys morning wood and because you guys stink so bad you need two showers." I said smirking. I threw on my shirt and my shorts. I sat on my bed and looked threw my purse for my brush.

"At least we don't cover up our smell with loads of smelly perfume,"

"Ha! I remember I always walked down the halls in highschool to be engulfed in Axe perfume. So don't tell me we put on loads of smelly colon," I put my brush up and headed to the bathroom. Shadow followed and leaned on the door way. I chuckled.

"Can I pee in peace?" Shadow raised a eye brow.

"You can't pee in front of me but you take off your bra and get dressed in front of me?" I smiled and walked up to him.

"You just want to see my sacred flower don't you?" I whispered in his ear. Shadow flashed a smile before covering it with a frown.

"No, I only need to see one girls and that's Maria's." I raised a eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"You had sex with Maria?" Shadow looked baffled.

"Hell yeah almost every night!"

"Too much information there bro," I said while patting him on the back" Now excuse me I need to go powder my noise" I then shut the door in his face and rushed to the toilet.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuh, sweet release " I said slouching down.

"You know I can hear you?" I chuckled.

"I know that Caption Obvious, " I yelled. My ears twitched to the guest room door opening. I sat on the toilet and listened.

"Hey is she done in there?" A male said.

"Naw she taken a dump," Shadow said._ No I am not! Fucking jerk._

"Bro you shouldn't go in there for a few 30 minutes then. Butterfingers can recreated cow manure. " My eyes narrowed , Silver.

"Yeah, I know. I know what Rose can do," I blushed. Scourge. "Hey how did Rosy get the name butter fingers?" I heard Silver evily chuckle.

"It all started wh-"

"You know I can hear you?" I yelled while flushing the toilet.

"Yeah we know!" Silver yelled. I walked out to over hear Scourge whispering to Silver to tell him the story later. I flicked Scourge off. Scourge looked at me. His eyes widened.

"What are you? Some slut? Go change!" I rolled my eyes at Scourge and flicked him off... once again.

"No, this is the summer wear." I responded while walking back in the bath to brush my teeth.

"And what is the line called. Sluts and whores? Or Please someone rape me?" Scourge said. I spit out my toothpaste/spit and glared at him. Shadow and Silver gave Scourge a half five.

"You fuckers" I said.

"Aww, we kid you butter fingers." Silver said. Scourge walked up to me and rubbed my shoulders and kissed my neck. I looked him annoyed and pushed him away even though I felt a warm sensation spreading over my body.

"What can't we cuddle?" Scourge said half way laughing. I flicked on the forehead and walked out the bathroom. Silver and Shadow was chuckling silently to each other. I walked over to my white converse and put them on.

"Bro, that was classic! Did you see her face?" Silver said.

"Yeah, so worth it," Scourge said.

"I can still hear you!" I then walked out the room and stormed down the hallway._ Stupid boys and their silly, childish games._ While whispering terrible deaths of the three little fuckers I bumped into someone.

"I am so sick of this!" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh sorry Rosy," I looked up and seen Brandon. I rolled my eyes._ Not another fucking boy!_ I shoved passed him.

"Hey, I can't even get a good morning? Brandon called out.

"Good morning" I said in a monotone voice.

"Woah is little Rosy sad?" He said in a baby voice.

"Don't fuck with me," I said

"Oh so your pissed," He said under his breath. I heard him whisper "Maybe she is on her period *sigh* Woman and their hormones I swear," I slightly smiled. Scourge said the same thing.

"Well since I don't want you to have a bitch fit I will leave."

"Thank you. And it is not your fault that I am mad it's those three," I said tilting my head to the hallway. I then left before they seen me.

I walked into the kitchen and seen the girls eating breakfast. I looked around to notice that they didn't make me a plate. I sighed.

"Thanks for making me breakfast." I said walking to the cabinet and getting Frosted Flakes. I reached for a bowl and got the milk out the fridge.

"Your welcome~" Maria said. I sighed... again. I poured my cereal and opened the milk.

"I hate cooking," I whispered. I heard Rouge scuff.

"Yeah, making cereal is totally cooking." She said handing me a bacon. I took it and savord the sweet taste by taking tiny bits.

"If it takes effort it is cooking." Rouge rolled her eyes and gave me a plate. My eyes widened and immediately put the milk down to take the plate.

"I love you so much right now Rouge," I said having a tear slip out my eye. She chuckled and walked to the table to finish her food. I set my plate down and dumped the cereal in the trash.

"Rosy, you could of saved that!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, hi Tails! I didn't see you there. Oh, and Knuckles howdy do," Knuckles nodded while Tails rolled his eyes. "Oh, Sonic is here too." I said looking at Sonic and Amy intensely making out in the corner." Gross." I sat on the counter and set my plate on my lap. First I headed straight for the bacon instead of my eggs and waffles.

"Tails, Scourge won't mind," I took a bite of my bacon. "He is cool guy sometimes,"

"Whatever Rosy, but when you want to eat something of mine I'll let you starve to death. Okay" Tails said nicely. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay deary," I said. Tails narrowed his eyes at me. Cream looks at him and patted his back. I then looked in the living room and my eyes immediately widened. About 20 suitcases was lying neatly in the corner. "Are we leaving today?" Maria looked at me.

"Yeah, where have you been Missy? Scourge said today that we are leaving." Maria respond in a playful tone.

"He did? Guess I didn't pay attention. Hahah." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. I took a bite of my bacon."So much for a peaceful week..." I mumbled.

"Hey, are any of you guys as psyched as I am?" Rouge said smiling while bouncing in her seat.

"Yup! I can't wait to kick some major angle ass!" Maria yelled while swinging her arms back and forth.

"If we destroy Angels we won't become Angels right?" I stared at Blaze.

"Why ask that question? " I whispered. My blood boiling. "Of course your not going to become filthy Angels!" I stared at her for a while. I looked down and looked in the spoon noticing my eyes were red. Even though I don't have in my contacts. I looked at them."Sorry, Demons intuition. " I said smiling. Blaze waved it off smiling.

"I guess that was a stupid question. Plus if I become a Demon you can train me how to be one right?" Blaze asked. I smirked.

"I don't know." I said while laughing. "Wait hold on." I hopped off the counter and went down the hallway. I followed the sound of voices and went to them.

"Looking for me?" I spun around on my heal and saw Scourge leaning on the wall eyes closed.

"Yeah," Scourge smirked.

"Can't be away from me for more than thirty minutes?" He then opened his eyes. He leaned off the wall and walked toward me."What ya need?" Scourge stopping three feet away from me.

"I was wondering have I lived a normal human life before I became a demon?" Scourge eyes me suspiciously.

"Why ask?" He said seriously.

"I told you that I was wondering, " I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"Hmmm... yes. Your past self most of been a very bad person to become a demon. Just maybe that is linked between why my dad wants you dead." Scourge said rubbing his chin ."Anyway, yeah you had a human life but I don't think you can remember it once you take a new form of human. Which is you right now." Scourges eyes then widend. He placed a hand on my shoulder." Follow me," Scourge then grabbed my hand and lead me to a wall. He knocked on four areas and a square appeared with lights shined threw the cracks, outlining it. Then it opened and he grabbed my hand and jumped in. The door closed immediately behind me. I looked around._ Pitch black._

"Where are we?" I asked. I moved my hand out to see if I can feel for something that will help me. But, nothing was there. All I knew was that there was a hard floor below us. Scourge let go of my hand and walked to the right. He lit a candle making me as scared as hell. I looked around to see rows of pictures, Stackes of organized news papers, and row of book shelves. Also for some reason a red velvet bed in the middle.

"Eeer... is this how you know so much?" I looked at Scourge to see him nod. He went over to the black stacks of news paper and fingered threw it. He slowly pulled one out and walked over to me. He gave me the news paper.

"Why so silent?" I said annoyed.

_Rosilinda D. Rose found dead in prison cell._

_We investigated scene and we found a dagger below her. Obviously the girl stabbed her self making her bleed to death. We found a note displaying why she did what she did._

_Rosy's note._

_If you find this soaked in blood that means suicide was a success. To all whom reads this I am sorry. I was foolish._

_I don't know what took me down the road of crime and who said it was okay._

_Maybe I was following Satan command? I probably sound crazy but it wouldn't be a surprise to you people. After I am dead I know the town will be safer. Please donate my belongings to charity. Give my money I worked hard for to my Mom, Elizabeth Rose. Tell her I am sorry for the path I walked along for so long._

_Tell her I am sorry for disappointing her._

_Tell her I love her even though I am 23 and in Jail. Tell her I didn't feel like I had anything to live for. I didn't have no one to help me!_

_I was sick of the world and wanted to move on. My life was over from the start. Everyone and everything knew I would end up like this._

_I guess they was right. Maybe I will be a demon? I am already so far into the darkness that I can never dig my way out. At least I can be who I am there. A Angel is obviously not the right place for me. I bet God will burn me in front of every Angel. _

_I chose this path and I regret the path I walked along so carelessly. _

_But now I am dead._

_I love you mom~_

_ -'-,-|_

_Who knew this girl was suffering. She will be forgiving for all she done, right? Who knows. Lets hope she is in peace though._

I lowered the paper from my in front of me. Tears streaming down my face. I can't imagine how painful that must of been. I looked up and shoved the paper in his chest.

I then walked over to the bed and layed down like I was in a coffin.

"Did you find something about your past?"

"No, not yet... sadly" I heard Scourge say. "So how are ya feelin'" He asked. I breathed out slowly.

"What do you think. I just read my past self suicide letter." Scourge looked down. He walked over slowly and sat next to me. I then felt a hand rubbing threw my hair slowly. Goose bumps formed on my body. "Did you feel cold when I shoved you yesterday? " I blurted out. The moving stopped but soon continued.

"Yeah, it is not a big deal though," Scourge said calmly. I sighed. _Lies_

"Alright," I felt Scourge lean down and his hot breath on my neck. He kissed it softly. Then kissed my cheek and the side of my lips. A warm feeling tingling in each spot he kissed._ No Rosy._ To my despise I pushed him back slowly. He still bent down and kissed my forehead and the corners of my eyes.

"Scourge stop. I don't want to get carried away." Scourge reluctantly pulled back. He sent me a smile._ Such a sad smile._

"I am sorry you just looked so sad." Scourge said sadly. I looked down ashamed.

"Don't get me wrong, I did like it. So thank you." I then got up and walked to the area we came in form. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and turned my head to face him.

"You coming or what? We have places to be right?" I said smiling. Scourge smirked and sped toward me. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. I stude there surprised. I raised my hands to my lips and smiled slightly.

"Ya comin' or what?" He said smirking. I followed him to the exit. He grabbed my waste and unfurled his wings and quickly flew me back up. He touched the door and it opened and closed. He rolled his shoulder and they was gone.

"Nice," I said. I then left.

"Wait Rose!" I turned around."We leave in five tell the others," I nodded a okay. I walked to the kitchen to find everyone there.

"Where was you? " Shadow asked

"I honestly don't know. Anyway we leave in five." I held up five fingers. I heard whispers going among them. "Well let's head to the cars shall we?" I said clapping my hands together. They got up. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Rosy your riding with me, I transferred your car to the warehouse because it is too dangerous." I raised a eyebrow.

"When was this done?" I asked. Scourge chuckled and swings his hand slightly. My bags was then in front of me. "So that's how you did it." I said smiling. Scourge chuckled and walked out. _This was the beginning of the great adventure. I feel like this is war. _

...*~*...

_Did you like it. It took me 4 hours to write this all. Obviously you know how the next chapter is going to be like Cx. Please R&R._

_Songs listened to:_

_A lot of Japanese music._

_Bands listened top:_

_Forgot the Japanese band. But the band is awesome ^.^_

_**~×MiserableRose×~**_

**I may not have the worst problems. But, I still have issues of my own too.**

**Love the person who saw you when you was invisible. **

**(Which one is better xD)**


	11. A new life

_**Someone Somewhere.**_

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. There will be more action in this one. Enjoy. Oh and for the thing when Rosy list how the cars are lined up the first names are drivers second passengers.

**Disclaimer:I do no own any Sega/Archie characters only my OC'**s

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A new life.**_

I heard the sound of the cars engine. Several cars was lined up to go on this journey. Before we left Scourge set a barrier on his house. Everything was set to go. Even though I don't know where we are going I was sort of excited. I saw Scourge in the review mirror telling the drivers where to go. We was lined up like this, Scourge and I, Blaze and Silver, Rouge and Knuckles, Shadow and Maria, Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream, Tikal and Brandon.

I turned back around when I thought will happen once the car start moving? I reached into my purse and put in my contacts. I then took out my black and red earphones. I attached them to my phone and went to_ Breaking Benjamin_ Diary of Jane. I kept one out just encase Scourge wants to talk to me. I heard the drivers door slam and then I felt the car shift and we started to move forward. I tensed up, we are leaving! I sunk down in my seat becoming worried even though I was excited a second ago. Ugh, _I just had to meet Scourge at the mall. I bet if he never shown up this wouldn't be happening. I would of never followed him. Never killed. Never became addicted. Never got caught. Never knew I was a demon. These are the problems Scourge brought along with him. One reason why we broke up long ago. He always caused drama and stress. But now... I need to trust him to get me threw. _I looked at Scourge trying to analyse his facial features so I can at least get a clue of what he is thinking. I sighed and decided to whisper the song lyrics to the song.

_**If I had to I would put my self right besides you,**_

_**so let me say.**_

_**Would you like that, would you like that?**_

_**And, if you don't mind. **_

_**I will say this love is the last time **_

_**so let me say.**_

_**Would you like that would you like that?**_

_**NOOOO!**_

I looked out the window noticing how close the city was. I thought it was way farther that a few seconds. I shrugged mentally and looked at the innocent human being's and the different types of cars. They look so happy. I spotted by a ice cream shop one family of hedgehogs taking a picture with their daughter. I smiled and pulled up my knees and rested my head on them. I continued singing.

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something's just about to break I will try to find my place.**_

_**I will try to find my place**_

_**In the Diary of Jane.**_

_**So tell me how it should BEEEE!**_

I looked in the mirror on the side of the car and noticed that we was all lined up perfectly. Silver was making a weird face while flinging his arms around while place was laughing like crazy. They was all looked happy while talking and laughing with each other._ Am I the only one stressed out about this? Maybe I am just over thinking everything. _

_**As I lie down, sore and sick.**_

_**Try to find out what makes you tick.**_

_**Do you like that , do you like that?**_

_**There's a fine line.**_

_**Between love and hate.**_

_**And just let me say.**_

_**That I like that, I like that.**_

I glanced at Scourge to see him smiling. I smiled too glad that he was happy. He rolled down the windows half way to let the warm summer breeze in. My hair was flying like crazy everywhere. The sun radiating heat that made my skin tingle. I continued singing a little louder.

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something is just about to break.**_

_**I will try to find my place.**_

_**In the Diary of Jane. **_

_**As I burn another page.**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

_**I still try to find my place.**_

_**In the Diary of Jane.**_

_**So tell me how it should be.**_

_**(Bridge)**_

_**Desperate I will crawl.**_

_**Waiting for so long. **_

_**There is no love (No love)**_

_**Die for anyone.**_

_**What have I become!**_

My voice began to crack. This is what happens when I try to sing this song. It is just to much. Maybe that's why I am sad and the others are happy. Because I am listening to depressing music. I sighed. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and fell on my knee. I wiped the rest away. I continued.

_**Something is just about to break.**_

_**Something is getting in the way.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn the other page.**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

_**I still try to find my place.**_

_**In the Diary of Jane.**_

I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. This song is the definition of my relationship with Scourge.

"You have a nice voice Rosy, but maybe you shouldn't listen to depressing music right now. Just saying." Scourge said sincerely. I looked at him.

"Thanks, and I kind of already thought about that." I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I slid the answer button over and held it to my ear. "Yellow?" I said happily.

"Hiya butter fingers. How are you doin'? Blaze and I just wanted to see if you was alright," He said. I can tell he was smiling right now.

"Hahaha. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said while fluffing my hair.

"Nice to hear butterfingers. So we been on the road for like 4-5 minutes. May you ask Scourge how much longer we need?" Silver asked.

"Sure," I looked over to Scourge." Hey, um how much longer do we need before we get to our destination?" He looked up and then back at the road.

"Uh, I'll say about four hours. We will take stops to eat and to get gas though. So it might take longer." I sighed.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Silver.

"Damn that is a long time, but my question is, when are we going to eat again." Silver asked.

"I'll ask," I turned to Scourge. " Hey, he wants to know when we will eat again." Scourge looked ahead.

"Right now lets go to the gas station up ahead. We can get something there. Then about two hours later we will go to this restaurant I know."

"Okay," Silver said threw the phone. "I'll tell everyone. Have a great time Rosy."

"Woah you actually called me Rosy!"

"I know, but Rosy doesn't roll off my tongue. So I will stick to butter fingers. So see ya soon.

"Well i think i like you calling me butter fingers for some reason too. See you soon Silvs" I said. I then hung up the phone. I looked out side to see the gas station Seven Eleven come to view. "So do you want me to stay in the car?" I asked. I seen Scourge shake his head.

"Naw, you can come. No one will expect that you are the killer," I smiled.

"Good because I wouldn't want you to pick my food out for me."

"I know what you like Rosy."

"Oh, really? What would I want?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"That'is easy. You would of wanted a donut, Sprite, Gum, two bags of gummy bears, accompanied by a bag of hot fries, not to mention you would also like a bag of peanut M&M, and a bottle of water. The only healthy thing. That's like 8 things for one person." Scourge pulled up in a parking space. I looked at him astonished.

"You probably used your demon powers to read my mind," I huffed. Scourge looked at me.

"No, it is what you always picked from gas stations because you never could decide. But I am only letting you go out because I don't want to carry all the shit and look fat." I turned away blushing. I unlocked the car door and stepped out.

"Well thanks for telling me I'm fat," I then closed the car door and walked in. Someone behind me tapped my shoulder and I turned back to see Blaze there. Followed by Amy and Rouge.

"Hey girly." Rouge said.

"Hi Rouge." I said.

"So what are you guys getting?" Asked Amy.

"I am thinking about getting a coffee and donuts." Blaze said.

"Ooo, that sounds good right now. Maybe I'll get that too," I said looking for the coffee. I found it and got a medium sized cup and poured some in. "How about you Ames?"

"Hmm, I will get what you get Rosy. You always know what to get," She said smiling.

"Why does every twin wants to always get the same thing?" Rouge asked with a smile while shaking her head.

"Either because they don't want to be jealous of the other persons food or the other doesn't feel like deciding. " Blaze said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's only half of it."I then looked at Amy" Come on Amy lets get our stuff." I then walked to the candy aisle.

"So how are you and Scourge" Amy said while grabbing our M&M's. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess." I said while grabbing our hot fries.

We soon got everything we wanted and walked to the cash register. We dropped all sixteen items on the counter plus our coffee. The cashier looked at us weirdly and gave us the elevator look and licked her lips. I backed up a little feeling a bit awkward,

"Is this for only you two" She said starting to check out the food.

"Yup, we are going on a road trip!" Amy said. I looked at her annoyed.

"Well thanks for giving us away like that." I then leaned in to whisper in her ear."She could be a rapist," I said.

Amy leaned in to whisper in mine" Well she doesn't know where we are going." I leaned back.

"I guess your right," The lady exchanged glances between the two of us and bit her lip. I looked at Amy finally noticing she dyed her fur. Her eyes was ocean blue and her fur was white. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Here you go. Will that be cash or credit?" The lady seductively. Oookay that was weird. I turned to her and took out my debit card but someone shoved me aside.

"She will use cash." I looked up and seen Scourge giving the lady cash. She looked upset. She probably couldn't touch my hand when I hand her the stuff or she thought I was with Scourge. Which will absorbed. I looked up to see Scourge giving me a hard stare. I shivered where I was standing. He then shoved the bag with my stuff to me and handed me my coffee. I ignored eye contact and walked out with Amy.

"What was that for?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I hope he is not mad. Our else I will be in some deep shit." I said. We soon separated going to our different cars. I noticed when the others walked out they didn't dye their fur. Probably because they are not suspected and Amy just looks like me.

I head the car door open and slam shut.

"Why are you so stupid!" Scourge yelled at me. I scouted back toward the door shaken by his sudden outburst.

"Why are you so mad at me!" I yelled back. Suddenly finding my confidence.

"You could of easily been caught if you used debit. We are not far out of town. The police would of been there in seconds. Your lucky I was there to save your dumbass once again!" Scourge yelled in my face. I glared at him.

"WELL SORRY! I AM NOT USE TO BEING A LIKE YOU. I CAN'T ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO DO! CUT ME SOME SLACK THIS IS MY FIRST TIME! AND I AM SORRY IT HURTS YOU SO BAD TO SAVE ME. I WILL TRY NOT TO LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!"I yelled. I turned away and stared out the window. I reached for my coffee and gummy worms. I heard Scourge sigh. The car shifted and we was back on the road. Stupid ass who does he think he is yelling at me like that. I should really slap the shit out of him right now for even calling me a dumb ass.

(Forty minutes later)

Scourge and I haven't said one word to each other. All I felt was awkward tension. I shifted in my seat. I bent down and grabbed my Hot Fries. I opened the bag up and bit down on one. I looked over to Scourge to see him drinking a cherry flavored RockStar. I looked at him once again to see if I can read his mind. I sighed. Scourge always wears a poker face. You can never tell what he is thinking. Maybe I can try to talk to him. You know share some hot fries. They are his favourite chips. I don't know why he only got a few RockStar's and a payday. Well here it goes.

"Would you like some Hot Fries?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I seen him glance at them. But all there was , was silence. "Come on Scourge, I know how much you love these." I said while waving the bag. Silence. I leaned back in my seat and huffed.

"Rosy... shut up. I don't have time for your bullshit." I closed my eyes trying to keep myself from yelling at him.

"Well if you want me to be quite the whole time why would you let me in the car with you? I could of been in someone else's car besides yours?" I said threw my teeth, now wanting to be with Shadow and Maria.

"Why would they want a winy little brat in their backseat. They're couples. Sometimes they want to be alone without someone butting in to their conversations." I looked up to him and shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"I knew it. All of this was a little act of yours." I whispered evily" Ha,I thought you was actually starting to like me again. Even when I heard the conversation I still trusted you. I should of know that asses always stays assholes. But the good thing is now I know what you are planning to do. And trust me I will get there first." I said looking out the window. I can figure out everything on my own. What have I been doing the whole time? I need to focus on killing him. I don't care how long it takes. I will kill him. I looked over to Scourge to see his jaw tighten.

"Rosy, you still think I want to kill you?" Scourge said darkly. I crossed my arms.

"Yup. I know when I die I will either die by your hands or God's himself. I still can't trust you." I seen Scourge clutch the staring wheel.

"You still don't trust me after everything? " He said threw his teeth. I sat there , not scared at all. I shrugged.

"You know very well that this has something to do with you. You probably just don't want me to know so I can see you as a savour. This is all a game to you isn't it?" I said raising a eyebrow.

"Rosy, I do have something to do with this. I am in charge of stopping the Angels from destroying the demons on Earth and Hell. You and Amy are their main weapon. They all know that your mom betrayed them and became a Demon. You are a mix of Angel and Demon. It's just easier to unlock your demon powers because of hate. You was always a Mommy's girl anyway. And let me say when you and Amy unlock your Angel side you'll almost be as tough as me. So just remember that you can never beat me." He then shot a glare me way" Even if you wanted to." And with that was a another awkward silence. I slouched down in my seat looking out the front window.

"Well... that's exciting news. I can't believe I killed so much people a-and I am half Angel. What's next! I go to a hospital and heal all the people there?" I mumbled.

"No, and who cares who you killed! Your a fucking demon! All because you have Angel powers does not make you are one of them. So don't get all worked up over that. You was born from Hell, your a demon!" Scourge yelled in a pissed off tone. I slumped deeper in my seat and folded my arms.

"Sorry for being curious. It isn't easy taking in all this shit you told me about and not ask stupid questions. So you need to stop being so frustrated after everything I say!" I yelled at him. I then turned to face him." I am sick of your bull shit and you playing with my heart. Can't you just be clear in the mind instead of all mixed up like a fucking crack head." I yelled, frustrated as all fuck. After a few minutes I soon covered my mouth realizing what I said. "I-I didn't mean that Scourge I am so sorry." I honestly said. Scourge shook his head and pulled over to the side of the road. I looked behind to see everyone else did to.

"Rosy..." Scourge said looking down while clutching the wheel. Oh no I really did hurt his feelings. "You are a bitch." Aw shit. I slid my hand over to the lock to unlock the door. I softly pulled up the lock. Scourge looked at me with hard eyes and a look of hurt" If you really feel that way about me then I won't help you." I froze. I reached for his arm and grabbed it lightly. Scourge looked at it and shivered." Don't touch me Rosy." He hissed. I reluctantly removed my hand. Damn I feel like a dick right now. It is rare to see him slightly hurt.

"Scourge I really didn't mean it." I said trying to reassure him.

"Rosy, it is just a really huge bother for you to say the things you say. Even though you see how much I would put my life on the line to save you. I know our relationship did not work out two years ago but I was crazy and going threw the motions back then. How much times do I need to tell you that I do NOT want to hurt you anymore. I am done with this bullshit that you keep on throwing at me. So if you keep this up why waste my breath trying to help you when all you do is not trust me. Tell me Rosy would you like that? Would you like not being trusted by the person you are trying to save? Your acting like I will always be there even if you are so disrespectful Rosy! Can you not just appreciate the things I am doing for you? Is it that hard for you to respect me?" I sat there staring at him. My mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

"I-I -"

"Save it Rosy." Scourge said facing the palm of his hand toward me. I looked down ashamed.

"Scourge, I am sorry." Was all I could say. I bet I looked so pathetic right now.

"Save it Rosy. That's a lousy excuse for a apology. Once you figure out how to say one properly I will start the car and we can go to the jet and get lunch." Scourge said folding his arms. I looked back noticing how bord Silver and Blaze looked. I sighed and slouched down further into my seat. I looked at Scourge.

"Scourge look at me." He turned toward me with hard eyes and his mouth a straight line. You could really see how strong his jaw was from down here. He looked absolutely beautiful. I looked away blushing. He is just so sexy sometimes that you can't help but blush when he looks at me. Slowly I turned back." I never noticed how disrespectful I've been. It's just what you was talking about that day with your friends was scary. I have no idea if you will kill me or not. Sorry if I can't trust you on that." I shrugged." But you do have a valid point. After all you have done I should be grateful. So for now on I will try *swallow* to be more respectful and put more faith into you. I am sorry Scourge," A smile formed on Scourges face. A actual smile for God sake. I wish i brought my camera. He looks so adorable when he smiles. I felt like a thousand pounds has lifted off my shoulders.

He turned on the engine and started to drive out.

"It was a little choppy but it'll due. " Scourge said smirking. I reached down to get my M&M's from the bag. I opened it and popped one in my mouth. I looked at him and smiled."Oh and I wasn't going to hurt you so there was no need to unlook the door."He said slightly annoyed. I blushed and locked the door back.

"That's good. Anyway when are we going to eat?" I asked, remembering how Amy and I got the most stuff. The others must be hungry by now.

"Well, since you was being a smart ass, we are late. So that limits our eating time in the first place, but to answer your question it'll be in a hour and twenty minutes." Scourge looked over to me and smirked." If you didn't spend time bullshiting around maybe we would be thirty minutes closer, hmm?"

"This is not entirely my fault!" I said annoyed." You started the argument in the first place, so-"

"But you was being disrespectful and I had to pull over so we won't get in a car accident. " I rolled my eyes while looking for a red M&M.

"You was being disrespectful too. Plus, once again you started it." I said starting to get a little pissed off. I saw Scourge glance at me from the corner of his eyes, then a soft chuckle. Anger boiled inside me and I bet my face was as red as a tomato.

"Aww, is little Rosy blushing?" Scourge cooed. I smacked him on the top of his head.

"Does it look like I am blushing, you fucking bag of dicks. I-

"Ooo, haven't heard that one before. What are you going to call me next, asshole?" Scourge said sarcastically, especially on asshole. "Listen Rose, I for one got mad because you of all people did not REALIZE that a debit card could easily give your location away. Seriously there you go about to give that bitch at the counter your debit card. You was practically screaming for the police to find you." Scourge said sarcastically again. I rolled my eyes once again.

"I wouldn't think about that right away. It is my first time being hidden, under covered, on the run and so on. I-"

"Oh please Rosy cry me a river. You've done this to your self. Do you not realize once again that you. Not me, You, killed all those people for your satisfaction? It was your choice so live up to it. So don't say it is my first time being this and that. Plus it is common sence to not use your debit card. Come on Rosy, your a smart girl. So wake up and smell the roses. This is your new life." From then on after Scourge said those words I finally realized that I need to just welcome in this new life style of a...and I hate to say this but as a...criminal.

_**..xXx×xXx..**_

_I am so sorry for the long gap between here and now. I am currently on punishment. I am going to update this chapter so you guys can at least know a explanation to why I won't be able to update. So I have no electronic (phone, tablet, T.V, and video games*What does video games have to do with anything. I don't know*) Anyway yeah that's all. Sorry that I was grounded. I will update whenever I can._

_Anyway Scourge and Rosy. A lot of fights. I actually got rid of a fight scene too, but unfortunately it didn't make since so I cut it out of the story. Sorry it was kind of weird it was just a filler chap. I really do not know when the fighting will happen again between The demon and angels so you will just have to read on to find out._

_Please review^.^ _

_Song listened to:_

_Diary of Jane. (This is my favorite song)_

_Skrillex Orchestra thingy._

_My name is skrillex._

_His world instrumental. _

_J pop music._

_Heights._

_Bite your lip and fake it._

_Hopeless_

_Etc._

_Artist: Breaking Benjamin (This is my favorite band)_

_Skrillex_

_UVERworld_

_Hatsune Miku_

_Asking Alexandria_

_Bless the fall_

_Eyes set to Kill_

_Evanescence_

_Crush 40/Other instrumental/Sonic singers._

_Lost, confused, hurt,Broken, fearful, anger,Useless, alone, inside, lonely as ever,Broken inside, love, never,Hurt inside, angry , push over, polite,Nice, kind, happy,Joke, weak, outside, I lied,Joke outside, I hide,Weak outside, I on the outside, dead on the inside,A joke on the outside, broken on the inside,Weak on the outside, hurt on the much confusion causes me to be lost,So much I lose, but at what cost?I can't handle any of everything is being taken away,Time is mocking me again, it is!So much pain from being hurt, makes me swallowed by darkness why?Nothing can be shown in this day mocks me with at me, knowing I hurt so much,My broken heart, I'm in knowing why this is, but my heart I it's still here,Waiting for a tear,Go ahead! Laugh at me!I know, I'm just an empty hole,Nothing left to be,I'm just a broken soul. (If the person that made this is reading my story, let me just say. I am completely in love with this poem. Brings tears to my eyes every time I read it. C,:)_

_**×~xXMiserable. RoseXx~×**_


	12. A fight to bet

_**Someone Somewhere**_

**Listen to I am...Live and learn [I am... all of me | Live and learn] During fight scene. (Wooohooo got my tablet back! Now I can update more)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/Archie characters only my OC's. Enjoy (~^.^)~**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A fight & a bet.**_

"Finally! " Rosy yelled as she walked in the vacant parking lot of AppleBee's.

"I know what you mean sugar mama, I've been waiting for this all day!" Brandon yelled happily while rubbing his stomach. Scourge rolled his eyes and walked to the entrance to hold the door open.

"Oooo, what a gentleman." Rouge said with a big smile. She then looked being her at the guys" You guys could learn some things from him. Especially you Knuckie," She said with a laugh. Knuckles narrowed his eyes at her and scuffed.

"What are you talking about? I always do that shit for you." Knuckles said cooly while shrugging. Rouge raised a eyebrow and shook her head. She then turned on her heel and continued walking.

"Pffft yeah right,"Sonic said while wrapping a arm around Amy"I remember we went on a double date and Rouge practically had the door slammed in her face." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"The conversation is done now Sonic. Don't need you to butt in all the time." Knuckles said annoyed. Sonic just chuckled with a amused look on his face.

X

**When they entered the restaurant it wasn't that full. There was only seven small families and a couple guys at the bar saying "Hit me!" again and again. **

"Excuse me, would you like to be seated?" A waitress asked while walking up to them with a rounded tray in her hand.

They all turned their head left to see a tall, slender, blond feline with a huge bust. She was wearing a waitress outfit with black flats. The guys widened their eyes and stared at her in awe. Which earned a elbow to the side of the guys stomach from their girlfriends. Scourge was just staring at her and licked his lips.

"Hey," Scourge said smoothly in his hispanic accent, while holding out his hand. The feline blushed and looked down to her black flats and held out her hand nervously.

"Hi," she said shyly while shaking his hand. Rosy rolled her eyes and stepped in between them.

"Can you guys flirt later?" Rosy said annoyed. Scourge chuckled at this.

"What are you jealous chica? " Scourge said slyly while putting his arm around Rosy waist. Rosy scuffed and pushed Scourge away with one arm. She then put her hand on her hips and stomped her foot on the wooden floor

"Of course not! I just want to eat."She the turned her head to the waitress."So miss can you please escort us to a big table please?" Rosy asked. The feline nodded.

"Of course, right this way." The feline lead them to a 14 seated booth in the corner of the restaurant. ( A.N you know when one side is like a giant couch and one side chairs.) The girls sat on the coached part while the guys sat in wooden chairs. The feline put down the menus and stepped back.

"Ah man, why do we have the chairs?" Knuckles complained while moving around to get comfortable. "They are not comfortable, " He complained.

"Because," Maria answered while sliding in the booth.

"Because what?" Silver asked while folding his arms and raising a eyebrow.

"Just because" Cream retorted

The guys slouched in their chairs annoyed and rolled their eyes. The waitress then cleared her throat.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" She asked polity

"Uh yeah, I'll like a sprite and if I am correct my sweet cat will like a coke," Silver said while glancing at Blaze to get a approval. Blaze rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Yes I'll like a coke." She said .

"Should I have a orange soda or ice tea?" Cream ask.

"Girl, get the orange soda. That stuff is good." Rouge said with a wink.

"Are you sure?" Cream said with a eyebrow raised.

"Positive!" Rouge said loudly.

"Shhh Rouge quiet down, you attracting attention." Knuckles whispered sharply across the table with a hand cupped around his mouth.

"What! I'm just trying to help a friend don't be a poor sport Knuckie," Rouge said while waving her hand up and down.

"Yeah, Knuckie. Be a team player." Sonic teased. Knuckles slowly turned his eyes to him.

"Don't start." He said coldly.

"Alright I'll go with the orange soda" Cream said with a snap of the fingers.

"Glad you finally decided. Now I can order!"Maria then clapped her hands together." Grape soda please!" She said with the '^v^' face.

"Yeesh Maria not so loud" She the turned to the waitress"Lemonade please" she said quickly. Then looked back at Maria."What Knuckles said quiet down." Tikal while holding a finger to her mouth.

"Aww, like brother like sister. You two are one in the same," Rosy said with both hands over her heart while gazing up.

"No! Shee was just loud. People was staring." She mumbled while crossing her arms.

"Man, everyone is taking to long to order. The poor girls legs must be tired by now." Sonic said pointing to the waitress. " Let's just order quickly then we can bag on each other. A-ight." He then learned in chair and whistled loudly." Coke please," He said. The waitress smiled and nodded and wrote the drink name on the small notepad.

"Mountain Due please," Amy said quietly.

"Pepsi for me," Rosy said while holding up the peace sign, like she was from a anime show.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Scourge mumbled. Then smiled and eyed the waitress up and down. "... Sexy." Immediately the cat had a deep shade of red across her face. Rosy scuffed and folded her arms.

"Your such a flirt, you don't even know her well." Rosy half way yelled while laughing. Scourge raised a eyebrow.

"Well I can get to know her."He then paused and looked up. Then a evil smirk came across his face and he shot amused eyes at Rosy; who was just staring at him." Waitwaitwait, I get. Your jealous again. You want me all to yourself. That's why you don't want me fucking around with hot chicks. Wow Rose, you sure are persistent."Scourge said with a laugh.

**(Rosy's P.O.V)**

What... the fuck? I stared at Scourge with narrowed eyes. My mind was racing with thoughts as my temperature was rising. I set my hands on the table and breathed out slowly. "You just don't know when to stop... do you?" I said darkly. I stared at this bitches amused face looking back at mine. He slowly raised a eyebrow and chuckled. Ugh, he may be lookin' sexy right now, but he is one ugly mother f-er.

"Please amuse me and tell me what you mean by that," Scourge said smirking. What do I mean by that, bitch! What do you think I mean!

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I yelled while shooting up from the table. I heard a faint oh no in the back ground. " Stop making it look like I'm in love with you, I don't care who you mess wit. But don't FUCK with a regular girl from Applebee's. When you know damn well we are leaving and never coming back!"I then looked down and clutched my fist." Jeesh your such a whore!" I yelled. That earned the whole restaurant to fall silent, but I don't care anymore.

I stared into Scourge's cold eyes, that wanted to make me sit my ass down. But I stood my ground. I then heard a chuckle and seen him closed his eyes. Eeer, why does he always have to be so complicated! He then stood up and walked over to me and tugged my arm so I can fall into him. He the wrapped his arm around me and pushed down on my ribs making me wince.

"Lets talk about this outside shall we?" Scourge whispered harshly into my ear. He then lead us to the door.

(To the gang)

"Eeer, plain coffee for me, please." Brandon said trying to change the mood. The others followed and decided to stay out of it.

(Rosy's P.O.V)

I shook out Scourge's hold and pushed him away. I stared intensely at him and quickly turned away and looked at him threw the corner of my eye.

"So... you think I'm a whore do you?" Scourge said in a menacing tone. I nodded my head and sat down on the curve. I still had my eyes on Scourge.

"Well.." Scourge said while stuffing his hands in his pocket and kicking the ground with his black converse.

What does he mean by well? What kind of a comeback is that! I rolled my eyes and pushed my self of the ground. I then walked up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. I lowered my now stinging hand and placed it on my hip. When I looked at his cheek their was a huge red mark on his face. But he still held the same expression. I growled under my breath. I was hoping for a better reaction than that.

"That's payback for saying that shit back there,"I said while looking to the side. I then heard a few steps and a hand went right in front of me and soon I seen black and felt my body flying in the air. What the fuck! I felt pain go threw my back as I hit a hard wall. I coughed a little and tried to catch my breath. I stood up shaking and wiped my mouth.

"Well I didn't expect that."I said to my self. I looked up to see Scourge running to me. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way. He then looked at me from the side and I felt a hand on my stomach and throw me back. I quickly caught myself and back flipped in the air.

"What the hell Scourge! Wh-" Before I finished a fist collided with my face. I fell to the ground and then went deeper in to ground with a punch to the gut. I screamed out in pain while blood sprayed out my mouth. I saw a fist heading for my face. I quickly rolled over and by a split second the fist combined with the ground. Holy shit! That could of split my head in half!

"Rosy!" I heard Shadow yell. I looked to the side and saw the whole restaurant outside staring at us. I weakly smiled before getting kicked in the stomach and once again flying threw the air into a wall.

"I got this!" I yelled barely audible . I stood up weakly and looked at Scourge. "What the fuck Scourge. If you wanted to fight you could of just said so!"

"Shut the hell up!" Well excuse me. Scourge was soon in front of me and raised his fist. I dunked and did a spin kick on the ground making him fall to the ground. I quickly got on top of him and held his arms down. I stared in to his icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing! Stop it Scourge." I yelled almost pleading."What ever I did im sorry!" I carefully looked at his face for any answer at all, because this is starting to scare me. Ugh, why is he looking at me so blankly. This is boogas! I felt my body start to quiver and a few tears was starting to form. I soon went flying over Scourge but luckly I thought fast enough to do a summer salt. I stood up slowly and looked at Scourge angrily."Fine, I see how it is." I barked loudly

"Rosy you don't have to do this." Amy yelled. I shot my head into her direction.

"What am I suppose to do! Get my ass kicked like I have." I soon heard footsteps and looked to see a punch coming my way. I slapped the punch the other way and punch him in the head. Sending him to the down, but Scourge slammed his hand on the ground and kicked my in the gut upward. I was sent flying so I flipped in the air and landed on the ground. This time I ran to Scourge and tried to punch him but he blocked it. I looked down to see a uppercut coming my way.

"Oh no, not this time!"I said while doing a back flip. Scourge zoomed to me and kicked me in the stomach. I thought fast and grabbed his leg and caught my balance. I sent all of my strength to my arms and flinged him into the back of his car which left a little dint. He shook his head and got up.

"Finally decided to fight back!" Scourge yelled. I narrowed my eyes and ran to him. I ran toward him and before he can punch me I dropped and arched my back. Then pulled my body into a back bend and sent two kicks to his chin. I then, while doing a hand stand wrapped my legs around his neck. I pushed myself of the ground and was now sitting on his shoulders. I smiled and wrapped my top part of my body around his chest. I felt a hitch breath. I chuckled at this. Then I pushed my body as hard as I can and flipped him head first into the ground. I rolled on my back and before getting up I punched him in the jaw. I then unwrapped my legs around his neck and did two back flips so I can get a safe distance away from him. I saw Scourge get up while shaking his head. Then Scourge opened and closed his mouth. Ha ha ha! Got him good with that one! A sudden force was pushing me into the ground by my head. I sucked air in and held it then I let out a terrifying cry of pain.

"Rosy let us help!" Silver yelled. No!

"Stay out of it!" I screamed out in pain.

"But, Rosy yo-"

"I said stay the fuck out of it," I yelled this time looking at them. I winced to see their worried faces and the pain throbbing in my head.

"You can do better than this Rosy," Scourge whispered softly.

"Fuck you!" I half way yelled. I felt another scream slip my mouth as my head went further into the ground. I grabbed his arm and tried to tug it off but failed. So I forced my legs to move but nothing happened._ Come on! I have to get out of this!_ I felt a ball building up in me. The feeling burnt like crazy. Like it was some kind of acid energy running threw me. Somehow I felt like I could us this. I weakly grabbed Scourge's shoulder and screamed so loud all the Applebee's windows broke. "I'm not going to go out like this!" Then a shock wave over flooded me and I let go. I felt a pressure lift of my head and I shot up. I looked down at my hand to see a purple and black aura surrounding it. Then clutched my hand. I turned my head and looked over the crowd who had their faces looking like goldfish. I looked at my hand again. What in the world did I just do? Did I just shoot a mystical out of my own hand? Seriously! What the fuck did I do! But, more importantly where is Scourge . That son of a bitch tried to kill me after he said he doesn't want to. Fucking lies! After I finally put my trust in him this what he does to me? Oh yeah, how stupid was i forget that this was what he wanted. I growled and got off the ground, the pain in my head still throbbing. I felt blood trickling down my face. I wiped it and looked at my hand to only see blood covering it. I clinched my hand and growled again. That son of a stupid fucking bitch. I looked ahead into the mist and I saw a shadow a few feet away in front of me. Is that him? I walked up to the shadow and was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug. A warmth spreaded over me and some how I knew this was Scourge. Plus I could smell his "I'm so sexy" cologne. Which is a very awesome smell I must add.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into my hair. I narrowed my eyes and tightened my jaw. I pushed him away roughly.

"Your sorry? Wha- uh- Man Scourge you almost killed me back there, and your sorry!" I yelled while pointing to the dent in the ground that was stained with blood "I'll be damned if I forgive you this time." I said stomping my foot. He looked at me with a eyebrow raised. Damn, why in the worst times I always have to notice how fucking hot he is?

"Well that was for calling me a whore and slapping me," Scourge said while folding his arms. What! I balled up my fist and moved one foot back and punched him right in nose. I shook my hand thinking it was a good punch. I mean from the looks of it I broke his nose.

"You always have to make things difficult." He said while shaking his head. I was soon pushed into a wall again. Jeesh I've been pushed into the wall so much times that it doesn't even effect me.

"You know, I really want to kiss you right now," ... .what? I felt pressure rise to my cheeks, I backed up to the wall and looked around trying to ignore eye contact."You know" Suddenly two arms was on the wall blocking me from a exit. Now, I really wish he smothered me into the ground. " I'm really sorry, I was just training you to use that skill you used. Nothing personal." I saw his eyes slowly close and his head tilt slightly to the left. He was coming closer and I wasn't even stopping him. Then his lips softly pressed on to mine. Wait what the- Oh my- woah... My head was spinning with emotions right now. He is really kissing me! Who the hell does he think he is! He thinks he can kiss me and get away with it?I slowly slid my hands up his chest which now notice was bare. I felt the two scars that spreaded across his chest. I grimaced at the memory of how those scars got there. Then his rock hard eight pack. I stopped there for a sec and pushed into it. I felt his chest vibrate which meant he was probably chuckled._ Come on! Push him away._ I finally found my self and slowly moved my arms outward, pushing him away. I looked to the side. A blush is probably noticeable by now."Woah, I forgot how amazing it was to kiss you," Scourge said with one of those awkward laughs at the end. I rubbed up and down my arm chuckling at that.

"Yeah, but please don't do that again." I said shyly looking down at the ground.

"Why?" I heard him say. I looked up into his eyes. He held a kind a serious and sad look.

"Because right now is not the right time, maybe later." Man that sounds like a rejection . Even though I really don't feel like dating him. I mean I would if I could but- wait what am I thinking. We already tried that and he was a abusive asshole who raped me. Don't forget that! I hate that I always forget what happened between us! Ugh, stupid me. I mentally slapped my self and shook my head.

"Oh... yeah your right. I guess I'm just gonna have to get you to fall in love with me after our little 'war'. Wait, why won't I start to make you fall in love with me now."_ "Yeah , I just have to make her fall in love with me then kill _her. "

"Ha! Yeah right. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's a good one. But you can try." I laughed then winked at Scourge. I looked away and frowned. Yeah right you son of a bitch. Don't play that innocent card with me. I know you want to kill me.

"I will try and succeed... Trust me." Scourge said slyly while smirking.

"Fine, that's a bet." It's one pretty boy.

"Anyway your friends are probably worried so we should just clear thing up with them." Scourge said frowning a bit. Oh yeah, I wonder how they will react to the fight we had. I wonder why the popo hasn't showd up.

**WEEEEWOOOO WEEEEWOOOO WEEEEWOOOO**

Shit.

I ran to my friends with Scourge behind me. They all wore worried expressions. So eyes shot glares at Scourge even though the popo was here. Just goes to show how much they care.

"You guys we have to go." I then grabbed Scourge's hand which earned some shocked faces and pulled him to the car. The rest followed and ran to their cars.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" On of the popo's yelled.

"Shit" I heard Scourge say under his breath.

"Rosy catch," Cream yelled. I didn't even look and catched my purse.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

"I said freeze!" He yelled again. Then gun shots started to ring threw my ears. I turned around and everything went into slow motion. A bullet heading straight toward Cream.

"Nooooo!" I shreaked. I then ran to her and took the bullet myself. I winced a bit but it didn't hurt. I looked up to Creams caramel eyes."Are you okay?".

"Are you kidding me? Are you okay?" Cream asked.

"Heheh, yeah." I suddenly felt a surge of anger flow threw me and shot my head to police. I then looked at Scourge to see him shaking his head. Then my friends who was dodging bullets. My ears narrowed onto the shooters and then the guns. I then suddenly felt about 15 bullets penetrating my body. Then... I looked at the guns. A idea formed in my head and I concentrated. Even though the about 30+ bullets was going threw me I was focused.

BAAM BAAM BAAM BAAM.

Everyone of their silly little weapons was blown up. Heheh now try to shoot us. I then walked infront of them and into each of their eyes_. I am probably lucky I have contacts in our else I would look like a actual demon_. They glared at me.

"Miss, are you and him" He said while pointing to Scourge."The once who did this." He said while moving his hand over the scene behind him. I shrugged.

"Yeah..." I then slowly turned my head to face him." and".

"Well your under arrest for ruining public property. I heard in the back Scourge's laugh. But not a regular one a evil one. I looked at him to see his eye slightly tinted red and a little line forming in the middle.

"So what. Your gonna have to chase us down then." A arm was wrapped around my waist and pushed me toward him."Come on Rosy don't hold those bullets in you. They may stain your flawless skin, release them." Uuhh... is it just me our is the creepy smile plastered on his face remind you of a pedophile's. Because it sure is giving me the creeps. But I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I then inhaled and exhaled and heard bullets clinging as they dropped on the floor. Gasps rang threw the crowd in front of me and chuckles threw the back. "Good job Rose." I glared at Scourge .

"Why do you always have to start shit." I then pushed him away.

"Wha- What are you?" A popo guy asked. I devious smile formed on my lips and I walked up to the guy who asked.

"I recall getting asked the same question before. Heheh" I looked to the side. Then my eyes glazed over to him and a smile slowly formed."We are just your average people, who does not like to be bothered with questions. " A light blue twinkled in his eyes. " Isn't that right... " I then narrowed my eyes in disgust"... angle."That's when all hell broke loose. About 5/8 of the police man sprouted wings from their backs. I smiled."Alright."

"Holy shit!" Knuckles yelled.

"So we need to battle these guys now. What a joy." Scourge and Shadow said at the same time.

"Yup" I said while flipping in between them. Then I got into fight positions. I heard trunks opening and blades being pulled out and and special guns being loaded.

"Alright now that we have our equipment out , lets do this. Tikal looks like you was right again."Scourge yelled.

"She knew?" I asked.

"Yup. Anyway here you go Rosy. I got knew and improved daggers for you." Scourge said while handing me them. I took them and slowly felt the blade. It had to be the sharpest blade ever because it sure does look like it. Plus the texture was of skulls and dragons. It was absolute beautiful. I looked up at a Scourge with grateful eyes.

"Thank you," I said softly. I then ran out into battle. My wings flew out from my back and lifted me up into the sky. Along with Rouge, Tails, Cream( And cheese who I forgot was here)Amy, Brandon, Scourge, and... wait what. A white cat was in the sky with gorgeous black wings sprouting from her back. Who is she? Wait that's the... no way! She caught me staring at her and wonder Scourge was getting cozy with her. He planned this all a long? Wow, that dumb ass is not dumb after all. I looked down to see the ground people running to the police man on the ground. Which was Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Maria, and Big! Wait- I was never even friends with that cat! The only cat I am friends with is Blaze! Something is completely wronge here. I then looked around and heard my voice being called then a bright white light sent me flying to the ground. Then my vision became black.

_**(Scourge's P.O.V)**_

Aww, how cute. She is talking in her sleep. I looked at the road infront of me and glanced at Rosy. I catch a twitch on her face and then her eyes shot opened. I could tell she immediately regretted it because she rubbed her head. Heheh probably still hurts.

"So your finally up?" I asked in my usual deep tone. I heard a soft yawn.

"What happened?" She asked calmly. I looked at her and chuckled.

"Well after we had a talk about me winning your heart I slapped you so hard you passed out." I looked back at the road but kept a close eye on her. I could tell her anger was building up. I know I am going to get yelled at now. Oooo so scary. Ha, yeah right.

"YOU DID WHAT! Why would you say you want me to fall in love with you, but you slap me out cold? How dare you."

"Oh Rosy I am only kidding. You just used up to much energy and fainted. That's all."

"Oh... " She said. I could sence something was disturbing her, she usually came up with such great comebacks that I usually feel like killing her. Of course I don't cause she is needed. Huh, I wonder will I really kill her or will I chicken out. Oh well what ever happens happens I guess.

"Hey what's wronge?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how I am able to be in your car."

"What ya mean?"

"You know , you did try to kill me back there."

"No, I told you it was for training. Plus that combo move you did back there was quite nice. Would of messed up a human but not me." I said with a smirk.

"Pffft. Some friends, letting me in a car with a cocky bastard." I chuckled softly.

"Just so you know nobody saw us kissing threw the fog. Only we know." I looked up to the review mirror to see a faint blush and a little smile. I faintly smiled too remembering the kiss and her beautiful blushing face. Huh I really need to stop with this mushy crap or I won't get the job done.

"That's good. It won't cause awkward tension."

"Yeah."

"By the way. What did Shadow do to you?" Hahah oh yeah.

"A few punches that was way stronger than yours, and he isn't even a demon. But I explained the situation nonchalantly and he let it go and walked away. Then cream handed me a Togo box by the way. You should eat, it's still warm."

"That's great! Serve you right and I need to text Cream to tell her thank you." I saw how happy she was but once she said Cream she looked lost. Not like I really care though. She probably had this dream about Cream almost getting shot and then hell breaking loose. Ugh she really can't hide her emotions well.

"Yeah yeah just eat." And from then on we just talk about stuff that doesn't really matter. Goosh this girl can't ever be serious.

**(3rd person )**

They stepped out their cars onto a metal ground. This place was by the beach where the ocean in shinning beautifully everyday.

"This is it." Scourge said while setting his bag on the ground. In front of him was a huge plane that had a black out siding and looked really clean. "Say good by to station square time to visit America."

And with that everyone got on the plane and the doors closed. Once everyone was prepared to leave they was off. Some of them was happy and people like Rosy and Amy couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea but they hid what they was thinking and just stared out the window.

_**xXx×xXx**_

_**Wa-La!. Did you like it? So there was a restaurant scene. I edited it out though. But I think I will put it in those things we missed type of story. Anyway I actually got some of Scourge's moves from Broly: Second coming from Dragon Ball Z. I just thought Broly was so awesome and I needed to us his moves *.* Anyway they kissed yeepee. I was going to take that out too but eleven chapters seems good enough to throw one in. Bye (^0^)/ R&F&F**_

_**Songs: Sonic songs**_

_**Artist:Crush 40 other Sonic Team Artist.**_

_**Poem: LIFE OF MISERY**_

_**My life is a bottomless pit of endless despair.**_

_**The oceans of suffering lap continuously at the shores of my life,**_

_**Threatening to drown me in the moments of my own misery.**_

_**How much farther down this winding and treacherous road**_

_**Of self-pity and moral destruction can my life be dragged**_

_**Before it spins out of control**_

_**And goes careening off into the dark and depressing Crevice of dejection and utter hopelessness.**_

_**I am against the world**_

_**Because the world is against me.**_

_**It is difficult to speak of my feelings, as I feel nothing**_

_**This depression, this path of loneliness**_

_**Has led me to become numb to the outside world.**_

_**I am a hard, calloused shell of the man I once was**_

_**Hollowed out by the years of loneliness,**_

_**Of absolute isolation**_

_**I've been able to survive these many years by hanging onto one thing**_

_**One sliver of hope that I may once more be cared for**_

_**That I will no longer be alone**_

_**Regrettably, that hope has gone from a sliver,**_

_**To but a speck of dust**_

_**Soon that speck of dust will be gone**_

_**As will I**_

_**(A.N Love this poem. So incredibly and utterly beautifully amazing.)**_

_**×~xXMiserablexRoseXx~×**_


End file.
